School Drama: Year 1
by We All Float
Summary: [AU] With a secret that could destroy her future, Rin has been blackmailed into being a slave! Can she find a way to stop this secret from getting out, or was she doomed from the start? SessRin
1. Enter Kagome! Helpful And Excited!

**Summary:** Attending a new school isn't easy. Unfortunately, Rin Hitomi must learn the hard way. Will she be able to tell who her real friends are? Before it's too late?

**Author's Note: **This will be my first story, so I hope you will like it. This takes place in modern day Japan, and Rin is grown...enough to be a Freshman in High School. Read and Review, my pretties!

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter One:** **Enter Kagome! Helpful And Excited!**

_Dear Diary,_

_To say that I'm terrified would be an understatement. All my life, I have been sheltered by my father; he was just too afraid that something would happen to me...like my mother. But thanks to some hard convincing, he is allowing me to go to high school. This will be the first time I have gotten teachings outside of home. I thought it would be exciting, thought that I would be able to handle it. And boy, was I wrong. I don't think I'll survive! What am I going to do?_

_Love,  
Hitomi, Rin_

She closed the small booklet and let out a sigh, attempting to rid herself of the frantic emotions coursing through her. School for the first time in her life. All she wanted was to prove to her father that she could take care of herself. But now she was beginning to have second thoughts. What if no one liked her? What if she didn't learn the right material from her tutors?

_'Snap out of it Rin! You'll be fine, you're going to be fine! Yeah, just keep thinking that; keep lying to yourself and you'll be okay!' _She groaned and settled her forehead on her nightstand, feeling queasy in the stomach. And what's worse, it's a dorm high school! And she had no car, so it only meant she'd be able to see her father when she got the money to take a bus, or on holiday's when he came to get her.

She lifted her head to look at the diary and quickly stuffed it in her bookbag, deciding to take it with her. She'd need at least one friend, right? She heard the faint sounds of footsteps and stood up, going to her door. She turned the knob and opened it, smiling brightly at her father as he stood there before her.

"Are you ready?" His question was easily answered as he looked behind her, staring at the suitcase and bookbag. His mouth turned into a small frown. Rin turned and grabbed her things, taking one last look at her room. She wouldn't be able to see it for a while. The same sense of fear returned to her and she quickly made her way to the front door, her suitcase blundering down the staircase.

She stopped at the door and stared at it for a while. "Are you sure you want to go, dear? You can always stay here and study!" Her father's voice was full of concern and worry, and Rin knew why. Being homeschooled all her life, he never had to seperate from her like this. It was understandable that he didn't want her to go...

"Papa, I'm sure! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She turned around and smiled at him, trying her best not to let on that she was terrified out of her wits. Her father didn't look convinced and hugged her tightly, not letting go.

"You're so much like your mother..." He whispered in her ear before letting her go. Rin smiled gently. She had never known her mother well...she was very young when she had died. But she knew her father was devastated. He didn't want to lose the last of his family.

"Papa, I'll be fine. Hitomi's Honor!" She grinned and did a 'V for Victory' sign, attempting to make him feel better. Her father gave a small laugh before patting her on the head.

"Alright, alright. Just promise you won't forget your old man when you're there, okay?"

She felt her dread lighten as her father did one of his rare childish smiles, the age in his face disappearing for the moment. She quickly nodded her head. "I won't forget you, Papa. I promise that I'll find a way to see you before the Holiday's!" She fisted her hands, a determined look on her face. Her father pat her head again before carrying her suitcase out the door.

"Well then, you don't want to be late your first day, do you?"

Rin's eyes immediately went to the house clock and paled. She only had fifteen minutes to get to school! She let loose a small scream and quickly ran out the door, leaving her father behind in her dust. He blinked rapidly before tailing after her. "Hey, wait up!"

-1-1-1-

Hisakata High was huge!

But then, she had never seen a school upclose like this before. She watched the gathering students, most coming by their own cars. Rin suddenly felt childish, having her father drive her to school. Some of the students gathered in groups, most likely happy to see their friends again. She felt the fear return to her and started to breathe harshly. What if she didn't make any friends? Or worse, what if she made **enemies?**

She looked at her father, giving him a pleading look. He missed it, also staring at the crowd of teenagers. She knew he was just as worried as she, but for different reasons. She gathered her things, taking a few steps away from the car before stopping. She waved her father goodbye and watched as he nodded to her, driving away. She looked back to Hisakata and only one thought ran through her mind.

_'I'm gonna die!'_

She took a deep breath, calming herself somewhat, and walked through the crowd. Many ignored her, some pointed and made jokes. But she managed to ignore them on the most part. She looked down at the brochure.

"Hisakata High School ensures that you will feel comfortable, safe, and confident!"

She felt the need to scoff. Comfortable? Hardly. Safe? Who knows. Confident? As if! She sighed and made her way to the entrance. It was tough getting her suitcase up all the stairs, but she managed to do so without falling, which was a success on her part. She noted the difference of being inside. Few students were in the building, getting their dorm keys and class schedules. It seemed that on the first day, students were allowed to slack...

"Hey! You're new here, aren't you?"

Rin jumped, immediately screaming as she turned around to face the person from which the voice came from. She blushed furiously as many of the students indoors stopped walking and looked at her strangely. She fumbled with her hands and looked to the one who had spoke to her.

She was pretty, in Rin's mind. Her eyes were a dark midnight-blue, and her raven-black hair fell gracefully down her back. She wore the school uniform, a white pirate-like shirt with the school vest over it, and a blue skirt. She was smiling happily down at Rin, who stood a couple inches under her. She seemed friendly...

_'She must have gone here before if she was able to tell I was new...' _Rin simply nodded to the female's question, feeling self-conscious when compared on looks to her. The girl simply held out her hand to Rin, still smiling at her.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. What's yours?" Rin stared at the hand for a moment before nervously taking it, shaking Kagome's hand. She didn't trust her voice just yet, but the girl had put her in a position...

"M-my name is Rin...H-Hitomi, Rin..." She mentally bat herself as she stuttered. Of course it was obvious that she was new! How many other people noticed that she had never gone here before?

Kagome dropped her hand and studied Rin for a moment before grinning again. "Don't be so scared. Hisakata isn't as intimidating as it seems. Well, maybe some of the girls here are, but don't worry, I'll keep you safe!" Rin stared at her for a moment. Did she...make a friend? But she had done nothing but speak her name! Rin couldn't help but smile some, bowing slightly to the girl.

"I-I don't wish to be any trouble for you--"

"Don't worry about it! I'm happy to help! D'you have you schedule and key yet?" Rin stared at her before shaking her head slowly. This girl was strange. But again, she had never really been outside of home...

When Kagome grabbed Rin's hand, she immediately felt her legs give way and fell to the floor, completely unprepared for the action. Kagome stopped and looked down at Rin, blinking some. "Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall..." She helped Rin stand back up, and then walked with her to the counter. She was immediately glad that she managed to get to the counter, because right after she got her key and schedule, all the students who were outside came in. Kagome quickly pulled Rin away from the ever growing crowd to examine the long, long line that was about to take place.

_'Wow...I'm glad I ran into Kagome when I did...otherwise, I'd be waiting for a long time...' _Her thoughts were quickly interrupted however, when Kagome gave a squeal. She turned her head to look at her newly found friend and blinked.

"W...what is it?" She asked hesitantly. Had she done something wrong already? When Kagome grabbed the hand that held her dorm key, she jumped slightly.

"You're in room 209! I'm in room 207! We're practically across the hall from each other!" It was obvious that Kagome was excited about being so close to her new friend. Rin was as well, for it simply meant she had someone to walk back to dorm with. That was when a question popped into her mind.

"Umm...Kagome? How do the dorms work, exactly?" The brochure was anything but explicit. It took a moment for Kagome to understand what she meant by her question, but soon grinned once again. _'I think that Kagome's just a little too happy...'_

"Well, in Hisakata High, you share a dorm with one fellow student. The dorms are split too; one side of the school is the girl's dorm, and the other side is the boy's dorm. We're forbidden to go to the opposite side, which really sucks, because you won't be able to hang out with the guys unless you're out of the school." Rin watched as Kagome spoke on, talking about her boyfriend that attended this school as well, but wouldn't be able to see him until both of their classes were over. Rin smiled slightly.

_'A boyfriend? Wonder what it's like. I mean, not that I want one or anything, but...it'd be nice, I'd think.' _Rin was jerked out of her thoughts - literally - when Kagome grabbed her arm and quickly led her down the halls of the school. Rin was quick to memorize where they were going, because it had to be to the dorm rooms. Regardless, she knew that she would eventually get lost. _'This school is so big! I should have probably gone to a smaller one instead...but no, I just had to have the real life experience!' _

When they made a sudden left, Rin nearly slid and caused the both of them to fall, but luckily Kagome was going too fast to allow any of that. Rin wasn't sure how many other turns they made, but when they came to a complete stop, she felt the uttermost relief wash over her. Her legs simply couldn't put up with such running! At least not at that quick a pace! Kagome must've taken track...

"Here we are! Dorm room 209!" Kagome smiled happily before pointing to the door. Rin looked up at the door and read the golden numbers before poking Kagome on the shoulder.

"Erm...Kagome...that's room 205..."

Kagome immediately froze before sweatdropping slightly. "Oh...it is? Oopsie..." Rin immediately regretted correcting her, for she was once again jerked away. It was a short distance yes, but it was still long enough to make Kagome run.

"**Now** we're at dorm room 209!" Kagome released Rin's arm, which she was very grateful for, and looked at the dorm numbers. Sure enough, room 209. Rin glanced down at her key and opened the door, looking into the large room. Two beds, both on opposite sides of the room. It was completely white and the carpet was a bland grey. She frowned. _'Do they expect us to decorate it ourselves?'_

As if on cue, Kagome began to explain.

"You can do what you want with the dorm. You can paint it, replace the carpet...but just remember, **half** of this place belongs to someone else, too. So don't overdue it to the point where you cross their lines." Rin had forgotten that she was to share this place with someone else. She wished that Kagome were sharing this place with her instead of some other stranger, and in a panic, turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, what if the person here doesn't like me? What do I do? I don't want anyone to not like me-"

"Don't worry! If she doesn't like you, just ignore her. Besides, if she messes with any of your stuff or hassles you, just tell a teacher or counselor and she'll be moved!"

Rin was jealous of Kagome. She seemed to have all the answers, knew the school, and probably many of the people that came here. But Rin had never been in a school before, and she was utterly terrified! _'But Kagome had to go through the same thing sometime in her life too, so I can't be too jealous of her...though she is pretty happy about this whole thing, I think.'_

"And besides, I'm right across the hall, so don't hesitate to come and see a friend!" Kagome smiled and hugged Rin tightly before letting go. Rin felt immediately happy. Kagome had just considered herself a friend...she had made a friend, her first day of school! Hopefully things would roll out smoothly, just like today. But she knew better than to hope for such a thing.

The two spent a few more minutes talking before Kagome decided to go see her own dorm, and hopefully find her boyfriend before he made it to the boy's dorm. Rin closed her door and settled on the bed to the left, taking out her diary as she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it! I'm in Hisakata High, and I've made a friend already! Her name's Higurashi, Kagome. I think she's really nice...she's helped me out so much already, and even agreed to help me find my classes tomorrow! I feel a little bad though. Maybe I'm being too much of a hassle to her? I wouldn't want her to think I was a kid..._

_Oh, what am I saying? She understands! I think she understands. My dorm room is a little boring looking...but maybe I'll be able to fix that. I just want to find out who my dorm partner is. But then again, I don't wanna know at the same time. I hope it's someone nice! Who knows, maybe it'll be one of Kagome's friends! I'm sure she has nice friends, judging by how she is. I'm so excited now! I can't wait to start tomorrow!_

_Love,  
Hitomi, Rin_

Rin closed her diary and pushed it back into her backpack, sitting on the bed for a few moments. She was about to get up and go find Kagome's dorm room, but her door suddenly swooshed open. She stared at the girl that stood before her, and gulped. She looked...scary.

The girl had hair dark as night, in a high ponytail. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were dark and empty looking. She wore a red tank top that curved under her breasts, and a black leather mini skirt that looked far too short on her. Rin bowed politely and blushed, unnerved by the woman in front of her.

"M-my name is Hitomi, Rin..."

She stared at the woman, and she stared back, with what seemed to be a disgusted look. She blew Rin's greeting off and went to the opposite bed, throwing her things onto it.

"The name's Sarah. And don't piss me off, kid."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun duuun. Okay, not really. Well, Rin's first day has gone pretty well, hasn't it? Sarah doesn't seem like such a nice person, though. Kagome's so bubbly and full of energy, don'tcha think? -sweatdrop- Bah. REVIEW, PLEASE!

© Rumiko Takahashi


	2. Two Times Lost, One Time Fight!

**Lunariee:** Yay! My first reviewer! And for that, you get a special cookie! x3 But to answer your question, of course Sesshoumaru is going to be in the story! There wouldn't be one without him. He's so snuggle-soft. XD

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Two: Two Times Lost, One Time Fight!**

"The name's Sarah. And don't piss me off, kid."

Rin stared at her roommate and immediately felt a rock fall in her stomach. She automatically knew she wasn't going to be liked by this girl. But that wasn't going to stop her from trying to make friends. She smiled brightly and held out her hand, attempting to be friendly like Kagome was.

"Looks like we're roommates then! I'm new here..." Rin began, feeling hesitant as Sarah simply stared at her hand instead of shaking it. She lowered her hand nervously. _'I must have made her mad already...'_

"I figured you were new. Only newbie's or losers shake hands anymore." She turned away from Rin and began to unpack her things. Rin sighed to herself. Well, that could have gone down better. She decided on leaving Sarah alone. She too turned and began to unpack her things, namely her school uniform. She held it in the air and stared at the skirt. _'How short...'_

She heard a bark of laughter behind her and turned her head to look at Sarah, who was currently pointing at Rin and laughing. She didn't understand what was so funny!

"Haha, you're actually going to wear the school uniform? What are you, some goody-two-shoes?" Sarah exclaimed before shaking her head. "Ahh, to be so naïve..." Instead of staying to hear Rin's retort, she took out what appeared to be a leather jacket and left the room. Rin simply stood there, lowering the uniform.

Goody-two-shoes? She was not a goody-two-shoes! Okay, she was. But that wasn't anything to be ashamed of! Besides, wasn't it a requirment to wear the school uniform? Kagome was wearing it. And she saw some other students outside wearing the uniform too! Judging from the way she dressed and acted, Rin thought it safe to assume that Sarah wasn't one of the students to befriend.

She shook her head and layed out her uniform, frowning once again at the skirt. It was simply too short! Maybe she could ask for a different one. She looked at a small piece of paper that lay on her bed and picked it up. _'My schedule...'_

**_HITOMI, RIN  
_Age:** 14  
**Status: **Freshman / Year 1  
**Sex: **Female  
**Counselor: **Mr. Nagamushi  
**Homeroom Class: **200 B  
**P.E. Class: **School Field

_SCHOOL SCHEDULE  
_Physics / Mr. Nagamushi / 7:30 - 8:30  
Literature / Mrs. Rome / 8:35 - 9:35  
Physical Education / Ms. Muushin / 9:40 - 10:40  
Art / Mrs. Rome / 10:45 - 11:45  
Lunch / 11:50 - 12:50  
Geometry Advanced / Mr. Tomoe / 12:55 - 1:55  
Biology / Ms. Muushin / 2:00 - 3:00  
Computer Technology / Mr. Nagamushi / 3:05 - 4:05

Her jaw almost dropped. School until four o'clock?! How absurd! She wouldn't stand for this! At that moment, Rin sat down on the bed. Four! That's...she held up her hand and counted on her fingers for about five seconds...eight hours of school! Rin then felt the need to smack herself. Eight hours...wasn't that also a requirment on school code? She sighed.

_'Oh well. At least I only have to stay in one classroom. Except for P.E. But that's only one class! Oh no, what if Sarah's in the same homeroom I am?! I hope Kagome is!' _She smiled happily. She wanted to see her friend very badly, but she won't be able to until Kagome gets back from her "journey" as she called it. Rin then began to ponder what Kagome's boyfriend looked like, let alone how his personality was.

She stood back up, holding the piece of paper in her hands. Yes, she had promised to allow Kagome to help her find her class, but she didn't want to cause any trouble. She glanced down at the homeroom number and walked out of the room. She only hoped on whatever good spirit was watching her that nothing bad happened...like getting lost.

-2-2-2-

_'This proves it! There are no good spirits watching over me!' _

Rin was in a hopeless situation. She didn't know whether she was on the right floor, or if she made a wrong turn. She was currently staring at a dead end wall. She groaned and lowered her head. This school needed a map, that was what it needed. She turned around and stared at the doors. How did she tell which class was which?! She walked back to the center of the hall and glanced around at the few students that had bothered to come and find out where their classes were now hosted. _'Maybe I should have waited for Kagome to come and help me after all...'_

She pondered asking one of the students where the class was, but if they were also new here, then she would be quite embarrassed. But, at this point, she would rather be embarrassed than lost. She wandered over to another boy who also seemed to be looking for his class. He was fairly handsome. His hair was dark and tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet, and he seemed old enough to know where he was going.

Rin stopped next to him, blushing as she attempted to speak. Nothing came from her mouth but silence and she sighed, catching the young man's attention.

"Oh? What have we here? A lost student, I assume?"

Rin blushed and bowed immediately, looking up at him. "Y-yes. I don't wish to bother you, but do you know where 200 B is? I'm afraid that I'm new at this school..." _'Or any other school, as a matter of fact.'_

The man immediately smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rin's eyes grew wide, immediately uncomfortable. Who was this guy? And why did he have to wrap an arm around her?

"Poor thing, I'm afraid you're two floors above the B Floor. Come, I will personally escort you to your class, and show you around the rest of the school if you would like..." Rin smiled some, happy that she had found another nice person. However, her happiness quickly dropped when she felt his hand move down her back. She managed to pull away before he groped her, and apparently just in time as well. For as soon as Rin stepped away from the stranger, what seemed to look like a chair flew into the back of his head.

"Miroku, you pervert!"

She turned her head towards the voice and stared at the young woman. Her cheeks were flushed in what seemed like anger. Rin sweatdropped slightly.

_"Hisakata isn't as intimidating as it seems. Well, maybe some of the girls here are..."_

Kagome's words rang true as she stared at the flustered woman, who started stomping towards the panicking Miroku, if the name was his, of course.

"S-Sango, please, I-I was just helping her find her class! That's all, honest!" Miroku smiled nervously, sliding along the floor as he attempted to save himself from the oncoming pain. Sango however, was not believing a word he said.

"Oh really? So I was just **imagining **that your hand was about to grope her? Miroku, you're such a lecher!" Sango then turned abruptly to Rin, who, at the time, was attempting to sneak away unnoticed. Rin jumped and waved, laughing nervously as she looked at the angered female.

"H-hi...my name is Hitomi, Rin! I'm new here and kind of lost and--"

"Well, **Rin**, a word of advice: don't ever trust that pervert. He'll get a grab any moment he can, okay?" Sango then smiled and walked towards Rin, taking her hand as she walked off, leaving the poor and abused Miroku on the floor. He, however, sighed of relief.

"You make it sound like I'm a bad person, Sango." He too then stood up and followed after them. Sango shot a glare back at him, and Miroku decided to walk a couple feet behind. Rin was busy trying to figure out how to get away from the bickering couple.

"So, Rin. My name is Kowai, Sango, and the leech back there is Hiratai, Miroku. You said you were lost, right?" Sango glanced over at Rin, who in turn nodded to her question.

"Yes, I'm trying to find 200 B, but I'm not even on the right floor, apparently." She sighed heavily. She wouldn't be able to last this year without help, she just knew it. Sango smiled and turned towards the stairwell.

"Well then, let's get you on the right track!"

-2-2-2-

Rin waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku as they walked away -- or rather, as Sango dragged Miroku away by the ear. She giggled slightly at the two before turning towards the door that would lead her inside her homeroom. She opened the door and looked inside, glancing around. It wasn't anything fancy; desks were aligned in multiple rows, an empty chalkboard at the front of the class, and the teacher's desk was off to the side rather than in front.

The room was peaceful. No students were inside, or out in the halls on this floor. She decided to take a seat that was next to a window, and glanced out. She could still see some students that had just arrived, or decided to wait a while before entering. She closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing to the calm environment.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. A few minutes maybe, but however long, it was enough to make her begin to doze. She quickly snapped her eyes open when she heard the door and turned her head to the person standing in the doorway. She blushed as his amber eyes nailed her on the spot and quickly stood.

"S-sorry. I was just..." Her sentence trailed off, not sure exactly how to explain what she was doing. She lowered her gaze and frowned. _'I need to learn how to talk!' _

"You're a new kid, aren't you?"

She glanced up and pouted. Another one knew that she had never gone here before? Was it really that obvious?

"Yes...my name is Hitomi, Rin. I guess this is my homeroom..." She mumbled. Her eyes widened slightly when she heard a fit of laughter and crossed her arms.

"I don't see what's so funny!" She barked. When he refused to quit laughing, she glared at him.

"Look here, **little girl,** since you're new, I'll be a little nice today. But let's get one thing straight: the name is Takeru, Inuyasha, and I practically run this school, okay?"

Rin stopped listening to him talk at that moment, when she saw what seemed like...animal ears...twitch on the top of his head. Was he a demon? She had never met a demon before! She felt the excitement bubble inside of her, before noticing that his mouth was still moving. She blushed immediately at her poor attention, but couldn't stop the question from popping out of her mouth.

"Are you a cat?" She asked innocently, a strong desire to just yank on the ears to see if they're real overcame her. Inuyasha spluttered, seemingly outraged at her question.

"**CAT?** I'm a dog-demon, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled. Rin felt heat rise in her cheeks, but not from embarrassment this time. This boy was really starting to make her mad.

"Look! The name is Rin! If you can't memorize three little letters, you don't have a right to be calling anyone stupid, you moron." Rin was shocked into silence the moment those sentences left her mouth, as was Inuyasha, considering he fell silent with a slack jaw. But she heard him growl soon enough, and he stomped a few feet closer to her.

"You're the one who can't tell a dog from cat!"

"It's not my fault you have cat ears!"

"They're not cat ears!"

"They sure look like it from here!"

**"Argh! You stupid girl!"**

When Inuyasha launched himself at her, Rin let loose a small scream and quickly ducked down, watching as Inuyasha bombarded one of the desks. She quickly stumbled and started running to the door, but was tackled down halfway, knocking into one of the desks as they both fumbled around on the floor.

Inuyasha sat on top of her and raised his fist, and Rin immediately -- though unintentionally -- threw a punch right into his jaw. Inuyasha fell off of her, muttering a string of swears as he held his abused face. Rin wasted no time in getting up and running out of the door, slamming it behind her. She quickly ran in a random direction, not caring where she ended up, so long as she was away from that Inuyasha.

She breathed heavily as she rounded a corner, slowing down until she was standing still. Her heart raced as she leaned against the wall and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her chest heaved up and down as she attempted to catch her breath. _'That's...my exercise...for the day...' _Even her thoughts were worn as she closed her eyes, setting her head against the cool wall. She felt numb in the head, but she didn't care. She was safe now.

But...even still...she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched.

Rin slowly opened her eyes, and screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes! Another chapter! And this time, I want at least **two **reviews before I update! Yes, the intimidating two reviews! Come on people, it doesn't take much! Make Floaty happy! x3

© Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Mother's Secret

**wo-bu-zhi-dou:** Yes! Feel pity for the poor sheltered Rin. And huff to Inuyasha for being so mean! Ah yes, the watching eyes...kinds sounda stalky. o.o

**let's-ghost: **Cookies! Yes! Floaty is happy. x3 Floaty shall now introduce new chapter! ò.ó

**eightball: **Yes, this is a Sesshoumaru x Rin story. x3 CANDEH!! -OMGSPAZ-

**t0xic-affecti0n:** I wuv it too. x3

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Three: Mother's Secret**

Rin slowly opened her eyes, and screamed. Her head jerked back with such force that it made a 'thunk' when it hit the wall. She groaned and held her head in pain, squeezing her eyes shut, temporarily forgetting about the person who was just squatting in front of her with his face directly in front of hers. Opening your eyes to see a pair of someone else's eyes staring back would scare anyone!

"Oww...that hurt..." She grumbled. She heard a sound similar to clothing shift, and noted that whoever was just in front of her had moved. When her head stopped pulsing, she looked at her fingers, just to check if there was any blood. She would have screamed a second time if there was. She was careful when moving her head to look at the intruder and frowned.

"What's the matter with you, sneaking up on someone like that?" She accused. He merely stared at her, silence falling between the two. Rin shifted under his gaze. Piercing gold eyes narrowed; he sensed that she was becoming unnerved. Rin waited a few more minutes, the awkward silence forcing her into action, before she stood up and looked at him.

His hair looked like silk from this angle; falling like a waterfall down his back, cascading as if it had no end. It was a beautiful snowy white with silver streaks going through it. He had two magenta slashes across either of his cheeks, and what seemed like a red marking on his eyelids as well, just above his thick lashes. There was a cerulean blue crescent moon on his forehead as well. It didn't take much for her to figure out that he too was a demon.

_Wonder if he's related to that jerk of a cat Inuyasha...they both have similar eyes and hair. I wouldn't be surprised. _Her eyes remained focused on the demon before her. After her recent run-in, she wasn't taking anymore chances. When he began glaring at her, she shifted nervously and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

Her eyes grew slightly bigger as he spoke. It was the type of voice a girl would fall for after hearing over the phone. The type that, from the movies Rin saw, belonged to one of those "dark and mysterious" figure-type men. All she was sure about, at that time, was that it wasn't the type of voice she'd expect from a student, but rather Batman. She gasped. Was this guy another generation of Batman?

She watched as he gave her an impatient stare, and only then did she realize that she hadn't answered his question. _Zone! Get it together Rin! When people talk to you, don't just sit there like a dumb zombie!_

"Doing...here? Umm...I-I...w-where is here, exactly?" She almost slapped herself. What kind of question was that? She watched his expression change from impatience to pure annoyance. He turned slightly away from her before glancing back.

"The boy's dorm."

Those three words were enough to set the alarms off in Rin's mind. Hadn't Kagome said that they weren't allowed on the opposite side of the school? What was the punishment if you got caught? What was she going to do?!

She heard the sound of running footsteps, and a male voice yelling her name, and it was in that instant she knew Inuyasha was hunting her down. She began to panic; there was nowhere to go, and if she tried to leave the boy's dorm area, she'd be caught by the enraged kitty cat! She gave pleading eyes to the one standing in front of her. But she knew that he wouldn't help her; he didn't even know the circumstance she was in.

Her fears were fulfilled when Inuyasha rounded the corner and growled at her.

"There you are, you little wench!" He seemed to pause and looked to the one who stood a few feet away from her and scowled.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" He spat. Rin blinked and glanced over to the stranger. Sesshoumaru, huh? What an odd name to give a child. But she had to remember, they were not human like her. Demons were killers, or so she's read.

"Ah. Little brother. Tell me, what has this young girl done to you that would make you cause such a ruckus?" She felt chills go up her spine as she listened to his voice. She couldn't help but be tranced by it. It was only Inuyasha's insistent yelling that snapped her out of her dream-like stupor.

"Stay out of it, Sesshoumaru! That little twerp is mine!" Inuyasha yelled, as if to finalize the conversation -- with the side of yelling -- and leaped at Rin. Rin stood like a deer in headlights and panicked. She covered her face with her hands and gave a small whimper, not wanting to be pulverised on her first day.

She heard a thud and slowly looked between her fingers, only to see Inuyasha unconscious on the floor, and Sesshoumaru cracking his knuckles above him. Her jaw dropped and she exchanged a look between the two brothers. Had Sesshoumaru defended her? But they didn't even know each other! She gulped when his gaze drew to her and fidgeted once more.

"You should leave."

She stood still as he walked past her. That was right. She could get in major trouble, being on this end of school. But...

She quickly turned around, and held out her arm as if to pull him back, but stopped.

"W-wait!" Sesshoumaru paused and glanced back at her. His eyes were void of the annoyance that had once filled them, but were now full of...boredom?

"Thank you..." She whispered. Sesshoumaru gave no reply, but stood there for a few moments before walking on. She looked up at his back and smiled some. She turned around and walked a few steps before realizing that she knew his name, but he didn't know hers. _That's rude of me! But he's too far for me to chase down now without getting caught. Oh well, maybe I'll see him another time._

She sighed and turned the corner. Now all she had to do was find the girl's dorm!

-3-3-3-

Kurama sighed as he turned on the television, watching the clock at the same time. He couldn't stop the unnerved feeling that rose in his stomach when he thought about his little girl. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he didn't want her to be unhappy. She had assured him that going to this high school of her's would make her happy, but he just didn't know. If she got hurt, he'd never forgive himself...

_Was it a mistake letting her go? Is she even ready to face the real world? If she is anything like her mother, she'll be too stubborn to back down. Oh Rin...I only hope you aren't just like your mother...don't make her mistakes. _He sighed and held a small photograph. It was a picture of he and his wife, holding a three-year-old Rin. She was so beautiful to him. She had light brown hair that was tied in pigtails and fell past her shoulders; she always did act like a child. Her eyes were dark but warm. He knew Rin got her looks from her mother.

He lowered the picture into a small box and held up a paper, a frown on his lips and age clearly lining across his forehead. Though Rin's mother seemed innocent on the outside, she was far from it on the in. He didn't have the heart to tell Rin what her mother had done all those years ago...all because he couldn't protect her...

**HITOMI, SAKURA  
Charged With: **Possession of Illegal Drugs, Possession of Illegal Weapon, Attempted Robbery, Harrassment Of 11 Citizens, Homicidal Acts Of 9 Citizens, DUI  
**DUI Total Count: **Arrested 4 Times  
**Prison Number: **9942  
**Trial Punishment: **Death By Gas Chamber

He quickly pushed the paper back inside the box, refusing to look at it any longer. Was it wise to keep such a secret from his little Rin? He felt a small tear run down his cheeks and closed his tired eyes, leaning back. He loved her mother unconditionally, but he wasn't enough to stop her from doing all the things she did. He couldn't help her; he refused to let the same thing happen to his little girl. But he was forced to hide the secret...if news of what her mother did got out in public, then Rin would never be able to go to any school in Japan again. And he did not have the money to go to a different country...

"Oh Rin...forgive this old man for his mistakes..."

-3-3-3-

_Dear Diary,_

_Me again! Of course it's me again, who else would it be? You won't believe what just happened! I didn't know this, but demons are attending this school too! I'm screwed if one of them get's angry at me. I wonder if Sarah is a demon too? Oh well. Maybe if I'm just quiet around her, she won't be so uptight around me._

_I met two demons today, actually. Well, two that I'm sure of. One of them is a real jerk; his name is Inuyasha. He says he's a dog demon, but those darned ears of his! They look like little cat ears! I can't believe he got so upset over a simple mistake. But no, he just had to yell and declare it to the whole world. He tried to fight me, but I managed to punch him off. I didn't think punching someone would hurt as much as it did! My fist is still sore from it. He must have a hard jaw._

_The other demon I met is really handsome. I really love his voice, too! He has one of those daydream voices...deep, dark, mysterious...like a super hero! There goes my little theory again. I thought earlier he could be Batman because of that voice. He saved me from being pulverised by Inuyasha today, too. They seemed to be brothers. Oh! I didn't even tell you his name, did I? His name is Sesshoumaru! He's so handsome...oh! That's the second time I said that, isn't it? Silly me!_

_Wonder how Papa's doing without me...I'm sure he's just fine!_

_Well, I'm going to sleep now and get things ready in the morning. Wish me luck!_

_Love,  
Hitomi, Rin_

* * *

**Author's Note: **My, my. What terrible things Rin's mother did! And her father, keeping it all a secret from her. In case you didn't know, Kurama is her dad and Sakura was her mom. Wonder if that secret will somehow get out in the open... (giggle)

© Rumiko Takahashi


	4. Sesshoumaru's Secret

**INUYASHA-BABE345433:** Thank you.

**fluffycrush: **I actually had this chapter finished the same day as Chapter Three. (shifty eyes) I just wanted the reviews. (sniffle) I am so ashamed, leaving you all in the dark when I could simply give you the next chapter! But alas, over 200 people have either glimpsed at it or read it without reviewing, so I am not that ashamed! ...But for you, I am. (cry)

**Tsuki no Otome: **I made Rin's reaction to Inuyasha based off of mine the first time I saw him in the anime. I was completely convinced he was some kind of cat thing until they said his dad was a dog demon...then I was all: O.o wtf? And yes! The defensive Sesshy! I only hope I have him good enough in-character...

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Four: Sesshoumaru's Secret**

_A little girl laughed as she rolled around on the ground outside, her bright sundress getting small stains, the sun burning brightly as its rays shined down on the happy child. She sat up and stretched, taking in the smells of the wonderful flowers that she called her garden. She loved her home so much! She never wanted to grow up! She stood and began to run around in circles, imagining that she was being chased by some invisible creature. She let loose another fit of giggles before stopping, taking in a deep breath, calming herself down._

_She heard a door open and turned to her house, smiling happily at the sight of her mother, who only smiled back lovingly at her daughter._

_"Mommy! Come play, please?" The little girl ran up to her mother, who bent down to pick her up. The little girl grinned happily. She had her mother, so she was safe. She knew this much by instinct. She snuggled into her mother's arms as they walked out into the center of the garden._

_"I'm so sorry, Rin..."_

_The little girl's smile turned into a frown of confusion. That was her father's voice. But why did she hear papa when mommy was holding her? She looked up and saw her father's face looking down at her, tears glistening in his eyes that he would not shed. She felt a feeling of sadness overwhelm her and cupped her father's face with her small hands._

_"Papa, what's wrong?" She did not want to hear it. She did not want to hear what had made her father so sad. Was it something she had done? She looked down at her dress and gasped. She was no longer wearing her sundress! It had turned into a black skirt, one that she remembered wearing to..._

_"Your mother is gone, Rin...she's dead...I'm so sorry..." Her father's voice choked on his words, and the little girl pushed herself away from him, shaking her head slowly, tears streaming down her face._

_She didn't want this. She didn't want to say goodbye to her mother, not now, not ever. She turned and ran from her father, ignoring his calls. She didn't want this! She didn't want this!_

_She stopped running as a large casket loomed over her. The tears did not stop shedding as she hesitantly climbed over it, to see who was inside. When she saw her mother's peaceful face, she screamed and shut her eyes. She didn't want her to go!_

_She felt something start to choke her and opened her teary-filled eyes to see her mother up, hands wrapped around her neck. She coughed, trying to gain air and started feeling lightheaded. What was her mother doing?!_

_"Wake up!"_

_That voice...she didn't recognize that voice..._

_"Wake up, you idiot!"_

Rin snapped up from her bed, her eyes wide and her breathing harsh. Her chest heaved up and down from the dream, and her hands were fisted into the cover -- shaking, but still fisted. She felt a small tear of sweat roll down her forehead and she forced herself to calm down. _It was just a dream Rin...calm down...just a dream..._

"About time, you moron. You need an alarm, or something."

_The voice that woke me up! _She turned her head to see Sarah, fully dressed in her school uniform, and waiting impatiently for Rin to wake up. _That was Sarah's voice? _She smiled nervously, and released the cover from her deathgrip. Sarah just rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get ready, we're supposed to go to the field." Sarah was obviously irritated, judging from the tone she used when speaking. That, or she just spoke like that all the time. Rin nodded and stood up, blushing from embarrassment at having a nightmare and quickly ran into the bathroom with her uniform.

When she finally came out, Sarah was still sitting on her bed, and still impatient. She stood as well when Rin came out and motioned to the door. Rin watched her, just noticing that Sarah was also wearing her uniform.

"I thought you didn't like the school uniform? Said something about me being a goody-two-shoes because I was wearing it..." Rin stiffled her grin when Sarah seemed to scoff. She watched her roommate walk out of the door and quickly followed after. It would be a good idea to follow her so she could figure out where the field was.

The two walked in silence. Rin noticed that many other students were also going in the direction they were headed, so she figured there must have been some announcement that she had missed while sleeping. Some, she noted, were just getting up. _Guess I wasn't the only one..._

_A school meeting, wonder what for? If the entire school is going, does that mean I might end up running into that Inuyasha? Oh geeze, I hope not. I've had enough of him for a while...maybe I'll get to see that Sesshoumaru guy again! _Her cheeks burned at her thought. What was the matter with her? Having such thoughts about a guy? Was this one of those "high school crushes" she had seen on movies? She gasped lightly. Those always came with something bad! She shook her head. No crushes!

She flinched when a bright light shone in her eyes and stood still for a moment. She assumed that someone was either shining a flashlight or something in her eyes, or they were outside. She shook her head, her eyes adjusting quickly to the light, and she looked around. It was huge!

To her immediate left, there looked to be a tennis court. A little ways away from that, there was a small building that read "Home Economics" on it. She blinked. She didn't have Home Economics...was that a class for upperclassmen? Probably. _Maybe it's a class I'll take next year. _She didn't let it trouble her too long, though.

She saw, in the distance, a large field with what looked like an olympic running track. She gulped. Gym was going to be scary, she could tell. And right of her looked like a soccer field. She sighed heavily. Gym was definitely going to be scary. She lacked any, if not all, physical skills. It was in that moment alone that she noticed she was getting sidetracked and quickly looked around for Sarah, only to see she was nowhere to be found. She did the only thing she knew how to do in moments like this: she panicked.

Had she kept her mind straight, she would have simply followed the other students in the direction they seemed to be going. But instead, she looked around for her escort, but still couldn't manage to find her. Only when she ended up running into someone did she finally stop.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Please forgive me..." She quickly bowed her head, not daring to look at the person who she had run into, for fear they may want to get payback. When she recieved no response, she slowly looked up, flinching slightly when she saw who it was she had run into: Sesshoumaru.

He just stared at her, as if he had not heard her apology. She bit her lower lip, worrying it slightly, before she offered her apology again.

"I'm sorry for running into you, I--"

"So you've said."

She stopped when he cut her off. So he did hear her. She frowned when he looked away from her and walked on. _He's not very friendly, is he? Is it just natural among demons, or is he just...that way? _She then reminded herself that she needed to find an escort. She stared at Sesshoumaru's back and made her decision before he managed to walk out of her sight among the throng of students.

She walked beside him, staring up at his face from time to time. Whether he cared or not, she couldn't tell. His face was just blank -- as if he had been born without the feeling of emotion. She frowned some and looked down at the ground, but made sure she was still next to him. He had saved her from that boy, and now it was like she didn't even exist to him!

"Why are you following me?"

She nearly jumped at the unexpected question. Her gaze drew up to him, but he did not look at her. Before she was able to answer, she noticed that they were already at the field. She frowned when he turned and started climbing the bleachers. She gulped. Had she mentioned she feared heights? She knew he was making his way towards the top bleachers, because he didn't seem like he was stopping anytime soon. She took a deep breath and quickly followed after him. When he sat down, she landed right next to him, doing her best not to let her eyes wander downwards.

"You didn't answer me."

She looked to him again; he was focused on the group of teachers that stood in front of the bleachers, slightly on the field. His face was as impassive as ever. She sighed. _This guy's a little creepy. I'd hate to run into him in a haunted house...he's like one of those creepy dolls that never change their expression. _Her mind immediately drifted to the movie she had heard about: **Dead Silence.** Those were two words, she agreed, that covered him completely.

She didn't notice that he had actually bothered to look at her when he heard no response. Her face was staring at him, but her eyes easily told her mind was elsewhere, as well as her expression. She snapped out of it when he grunted and blushed, looking away. _I did it again! Quit zoning out! _She realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Because...well...I don't really know my way around...so..." Her sentence drifted. So...what? What was there to say after that? 'So I decided to stalk you out here!' As if. He'd probably move away from her. But hadn't she hoped to see him again, in a way? She didn't even think about the consequence...such as: How do you talk to someone who barely responds back?

He didn't seem to care though, that she couldn't figure out what to say next, because his gaze was once again focused on the teachers. It was then she noticed that everyone had gone quiet and had taken a seat. She quickly closed her mouth. _It must be something important, and all I'm doing is distracting him! _She mentally scoffed. Like he was really paying attention to her in the first place.

"Welcome students, new and old, to Hisakata High School!"

She watched the old woman on the makeshift pedestal, whom she figured must have been the principle, as she made the announcements. This must have been a greeting, judging from her words. So that was why everyone was gathering here!

"I trust that in the little time you've had here that you've made yourself at home quite nicely. As many of you know, this is a dorm high school. There are two areas for the dorm rooms. One side of the school is for the girls, while the other side is for the boys. And for those of you who are new, there is one rule that you must always abide by, for it will be the last rule you break if you do not heed it."

Rin gulped and nervously shifted, unknowingly drawing Sesshoumaru's eyes to her. Yes, the principle was an old woman, but she was frightening nontheless. Her voice, at the beginning of the speech, seemed calm and friendly. But...as she continued on, her voice became dark and rough...almost as if she was just daring some of the students to cross her.

"This most important rule is simple. Boys will stay out of the girls dorms," Rin had to stiffle a giggle as she heard one girl mutter about stupid boys, "and girls will stay out of the boys dorm." Rin nearly sweatdropped when she heard many boys start boo'ing the old woman. Still, she heard nothing from Sesshoumaru, and looked to him once again, only to find he was still focused on the teachers. She sighed. _I'd hate to have him for a boyfriend or husband. _She immediately blushed.

The boo'ing went on for a few minutes before the old woman took a deep breath.

**"SILENCE!"**

It took a few moments for the boys to calm, but they fell quiet nontheless. Rin's eyes were wide at the booming voice. The old woman had some lungs, that she did! She felt something brush her leg and looked down before paling.

_Dark hair...small ponytail in the back of his head...and that girl next to him...it can't possibly..._ Her thoughts cut themselves as she reached forward and poked the man's back. Sesshoumaru again snuck a glance at her that she missed before looking away. The man turned around, his violet eyes blinking in surprise.

"Ah, Rin! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon--"

"Miroku, don't pester her."

Rin smiled and turned to Sango. Sango's eyes drew to the silent figure next to Rin and she immediately gasped, pulling Rin's shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"Since when did you start hanging out with Sesshoumaru, Rin?" Sango's voice was full of worry, and Rin didn't understand why. She frowned, her confusion obvious upon her face. Miroku fwapped at Sango's hands, causing her to let go.

"Sango, I'm sure that since she's new here, she doesn't know his reputation." Miroku was being sensible, which was actually quite correct. At the term "reputation", Rin started to grow worried. What was it Sesshoumaru did that made Sango and Miroku unsettled about her being near him. Sango shot a look at Miroku, before sending one to Rin.

"We'll tell you about it later. After the conference, we'll meet you at the base of the bleachers, okay?" Sango said quickly. Rin nodded and leaned away.

"Thank you for your co-operation...now then, as I was saying before you gentlemen interrupted me...should you be caught in either dorm when you are not supposed to, the consequences are banishment from Hisakata High, is that understood?"

Rin gained a puzzled look at the term she used. Banishment? Why not just use expelled?

"She's old fashioned."

She jumped this time at the unexpected response. She looked to Sesshoumaru, his arms now crossed over his chest. Rin let her eyes linger on him for a few minutes before blushing and looking away. _Curse me and my feelings...he's just so handsome and alluring!_

It was a half hour at least before Ms. Kaede, as Sesshoumaru kindly and unexpectedly informed her, stopped talking and allowed the students to return to their dorms. She also reminded them that it was fifteen minutes until lunch began, so many students quickly made their ways to the lunchroom instead of their dorms.

Rin met Sango and Miroku at the foot of the bleachers, as promised, and watched Sesshoumaru's back as he disappeared within the crowd of students. She felt her arm get tugged and followed after Sango and Miroku as they led her out of the stampede of hungry teenagers. She sighed and leaned against a fence, staring at the two.

"These kids...they're so impatient, it annoys me to no end..." Sango muttered under her breath, watching as some students were pushed out of the way. Miroku solemnly nodded next to her.

"Yes...such a tragedy. And to think, it's all because of food..."

Rin's eyes widened as she watched Miroku's palm slide downwards towards Sango's butt. She heard a loud slap and cringed. _He didn't even get halfway before she nailed him...she must be really used to his antics to know when he was going to try and attempt to grope her. _Despite her thoughts, she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping.

Miroku sighed, his cheek pulsing with a red handprint on it. Sango growled and glared at him before turning to Rin, smiling brightly, before it immediately turned into a frown.

"Rin, you shouldn't be near Sesshoumaru. He's not a good person."

She still didn't understand. How was he not a good person? He had saved her from Inuyasha, and even allowed her to follow him to the field. He didn't do anything that seemed terrible to her...

As if sensing her thoughts, Miroku slid into the conversation.

"Sesshoumaru's known for using women...both younger and older than him." He looked angered for a moment, but it quickly passed. Sango nodded in agreement, her hands fisting as she set them on her hips.

"Yes. He lures them into a relationship, and if it doesn't suit him, he does something that completely embarrasses her! It's disgusting..." Sango closed her eyes, a sad look on her face. Miroku frowned and held her shoulder.

"He dated a girl last year. She was a freshman, just like you. She ended up being "too weak" was his excuse." Miroku shook his head.

By the time the conversation got to this point, Rin's eyes were already wide and her mouth had dropped slightly. Was Sesshoumaru really that cruel? Just because he didn't like the relationship he had? He just used them...like they were his little toys...

"What...what happened to her?" She didn't want to know, but just like always, her curiosity was too much for her. She wanted to punch Sesshoumaru the moment Miroku explained what he did.

"He blackmailed her. She had to go to school for a week as his little "pet". She was forced into dressing up like a whore, and Sesshoumaru even had a collar and leash around her..." Miroku had gained a fierce look in his eyes. "She didn't last the week though."

Rin frowned. Didn't last..? Sango interrupted him and continued on.

"Her father was fired from his job by Sesshoumaru's father. Then she dropped out of school from embarrassment three days in. But even still, he hasn't stopped luring in women and destroying them. He's bad news Rin...you have to stay away from him." Sango finished, holding Rin's hands, pleading that she stay away from that...that...**monster.**

Rin was at a loss of words. And she had actually considered having a crush on that fiend. She could do nothing more than nod to Sango as she attempted to lower the rage that had built up inside of her. _Someone needs to give him a taste of his own medicine...that bastard...oh no! I swore! _Rin's eyes widened and she quickly clasped her mouth shut. Sango and Miroku gave her confused looks before she waved her hand.

"It's nothing, nothing! Oh! Come on, we should go to lunch together!" Rin exclaimed happily. Sango and Miroku smiled at the change of conversation and both nodded. Sango clasped Rin's hands and quickly turned on her heels, heading towards the lunchroom. Miroku didn't hesitate to walk behind them, his eyes never wavering from Sango's behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was rather quick, yes? Sesshoumaru is despicable! How could someone be so cruel? Oh wells! (giggle) Now, review and make Floaty happy!

© Rumiko Takahashi


	5. Caught In The Act

**Tsuki no Otome: **Yeah, Sesshoumaru is cruel isn't he? Hmm, makes you wonder why he was being so "nice" to Rin...could she, perhaps, be his next victim? (le gasp) Did I just give out part of the story? Or maybe I didn't...YOU NEVER KNOW WITH ME! (faint) And yes, the issue with Rin's mother IS going to rise again. If it gets out, she won't be able to attend any schools in Japan anymore. (ponders how she explained that while being fainted...)

**nisec: **Uhh... o.o;

**fluffycrush: **Sesshy is so evil, isn't he? (insert evil laughter) That's how I like 'em! Sexy, mysterious and evil!

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Five: Caught In The Act**

Rin led Sango back inside the school, and then switched roles as she let Sango guide her to the lunchroom. Her head twisted around to find Miroku, sweatdropping when she saw him flirting with another female in the school. She quickly tapped Sango's shoulder and pointed her to the Pervert In Action. She could almost see the steam come out of Sango's ears...

"Oh young beautiful maiden, there is a question I must ask you..." Miroku's voice sounded gentle and sweet. Rin giggled, wondering if it came to him naturally, or if he had to practice to get that tune. She watched Sango stomp over to the two and stayed where she was. _Better not get in the middle of this one._

The girl seemed to pause, staring at him as if he had just grown a third eyeball. She made an absurd sound when he grabbed her hands and knelt before her, trying to pry her hands from his grip. Rin nearly fell when she heard what Miroku asked her.

"Would you be so kind as to...bear my children?"

**SMACK!**

Rin began laughing when both Sango and the girl he was flirting with smacked Miroku. The girl turned on her heels in anger and quickly walked away. Sango, on the other hand, yanked Miroku by his ear and dragged him through the double doors that lay just behind Rin. She quickly followed them inside and couldn't stop the gasp.

To say the lunchroom was full would be a large understatement. She looked around, imagining that every student in the school was probably in the lunchroom at this moment. She felt relief wash over her, however, when many of the students walked outside in groups. _Well, it's a good thing they have an indoor lunchroom and an outdoor I guess._

"Rin! Hey, Rin, over here!"

She turned her head at the sound of her name and immediately smiled. Over a distance sat Kagome with Sango and Miroku making a beeline towards her. Rin quickly squeezed through the crowd, spewing out apologies when she would accidentally bump into someone. When she managed to get through in one piece, she was immediately pulled into a hug by none other than Kagome.

"Oh Rin! I went back to your room to see if you wanted to go find your class and you weren't there! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long to come back! Did everything go okay?"

When Rin managed to pry herself from Kagome's suffocating hands, she merely smiled. "It's alright, Kagome. I ended up running into Sango and Miroku. They helped me find my homeroom. What about you? Did you find your boyfriend?" She frowned when Kagome shook her head.

"No. But it's okay, because I eventually gave up and went for you, but like I said, you weren't there." Kagome's mood seemed cheery, even though she couldn't find the person she had wanted to see. Rin couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked at Kagome's bright face. It seemed like there wasn't a thing in the world that could keep that girl down. _It's as if she knows everything will always turn out fine..._

Rin's thoughts were interrupted with another slap. She and Kagome both drew their heads towards Sango and Miroku. Rin nearly sweatdropped. Sango was fuming silently and refused to be near the pervert any longer, and Miroku was adorning a third handprint on his cheeks. She silently shook her head.

"Miroku, do you ever learn?" When Kagome and Sango errupted in laughter at her question, she blushed and focused her gaze on the table. Miroku merely coughed and grabbed Rin's hands, and her eyes went bugged.

"I am afraid I do not, for your beauty shines brightly and perplexes me as to how a wonderful goddess such as yourself could live amongst the throngs of mortal life. Rin, will you do me the honor of...bearing my children?"

Not a moment later, Miroku was flying across the lunchroom. Rin couldn't even react after Miroku asked her that question. _He's like a Romeo on overdrive! _She sweatdropped when Sango picked up a lunchtray and started to chase after him. She heard a rather loud sigh next to her and turned to Kagome.

"Those two are never going to quit their bickering. They've known each other since forever, but Miroku just won't quit being such a lecher!"

Rin was confused for a moment before it hit her. "Are Sango and Miroku...?" She allowed her question to trail off, knowing Kagome would probably fill in the blanks. Kagome released a small laugh before nodding.

"An item? Yeah. Miroku's had the biggest crush on Sango since pre-K, but he hasn't had the guts to ask her out officially. And Sango likes him too, but she doesn't think it'd work out with him being all perverted to the other women." Kagome shook her head some before grinning once more.

"But it's okay! Because we're going to help them!"

Rin immediately faultered. "W-wha?" Kagome looked at her and gave a sly grin.

"We're going to play matchmaker and get those two together! You have to help me, please?" Kagome began to beg, giving a pleading look and Rin found that she wasn't able to say no. With a heavy sigh, she merely nodded. Kagome immediately squealed and hugged her friend once again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey! Kagome, who the hell is that?"

Rin froze in Kagome's grip. She knew that voice. She felt the dread start to flood her as her body started to shake involuntarily. Kagome pulled away and gave her friend a worried look before turning around.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kagome quickly ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, turning his attention away from Rin momentarily. Rin quickly used this moment to make her escape. Turning on her heels, she started to walk away, but was frozen in her step by what Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, I want you to meet my new friend! Her name is Hitomi, Rin. She's new here!" Rin had no choice but to turn and face Inuyasha, a nervous smile plastered on her face. _Oh don't tell me this is Kagome's boyfriend...she's going to be so mad!_

There was a long silence between Rin and Inuyasha as they stared at each other. Rin knew it would only take a matter of time before he lost his control over his anger. There was no way that someone could forget what happened between them that easily or quickly. When Inuyasha jerked his finger in her direction, she felt the anger practically flowing from him.

"YOU!"

Rin would have laughed at the confused look on Kagome's face if it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha's furious eyes kept her on edge.

"You little wench, you sucker punched me!"

Rin's anger flared once more. Again with the wench! Was it that difficult to recall her name? It was just spoken two seconds ago! The moron can't remember three little damn letters!

Rin stomped her foot on one of the lunchroom chairs and also jerked a finger in his direction.

"Yeah, but you're the one who got all hissy pissy about being a cat!"

"For the last time, I am not a cat!"

"You sure jumped like one when you tried to attack me!"

"You made fun of my ears!"

**"Inuyasha, SIT."**

Both Rin and Inuyasha quickly silenced themselves, as well as the rest of the lunchroom. Everyone fell silent and drew their eyes to them, watching what was happening. Sango stopped attacking Miroku and the two of them looked over to Kagome as well. Rin watched as Inuyasha kept his eyes focused on the angered Kagome and slowly lowered himself into a seat, eyes never moving.

Kagome turned her head to Rin and she immediately sat down, not needing to be commanded like Inuyasha. Slowly, the lunchroom became active again, Sango and Miroku hesitantly moving over to them.

Kagome sat down and sighed heavily. "Okay. Now, start this story over from the beginning, PLEASE." She seemed to force the word, and Rin looked to Inuyasha, who hesitantly looked to her as well. They both remained silent, not sure what to say. But the silence only seemed to anger Kagome even more and she released a small growl of annoyance.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" When neither responded, she huffed. "Fine. But no more fighting between the two of you, got it?" They both nodded and Kagome smiled. "Good!"

But simply because they agreed not to fight did not mean they agreed not to glare. As Rin and Inuyasha sat on opposite ends, the air seemed to crackle between their hateful glaring eyes. Sango and Miroku managed to make way to the table again and looked at the two.

"What do you think is the matter with them?" Sango looked to Miroku, as if he had the answer before she even asked. Miroku closed his eyes and thought.

"My guess is that these two didn't meet on good terms."

Sango and Miroku turned to the happy Kagome, who was currently eating her lunch. It seemed as if she was unaffected by her friend and boyfriend. The two sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

When the entire lunchroom seemed to become quiet, Rin and Inuyasha turned away from each other to find the source of the disturbance. Rin's eyes landed on it, and felt the need to punch him.

In walked Sesshoumaru, along with a group of whom she assumed were his friends. In his hand was a black leash, attacked to a leather collar that was wrapped around the neck of a teary-eyed girl. Her eyes were baby blue, and her hair light blonde, almost golden. She was wearing a white leather outfit that clung to her body and emphasized all of her curves. She also had on a headband that had small white cat ears. Rin knew she was embarrassed...and probably mortified.

Sesshoumaru seemed to tug at the leash and lead her, as well as the rest of the group (who all looked like they were snickering at the poor girl), over to a table near the edge of the lunchroom. Everyone's eyes were still glued to the group, and as the girl tried to sit down, a woman from Sesshoumaru's side stopped her. Her hair was black and tied in a ball, with jade earrings and crimson eyes. She was smirking.

"Animals don't eat at the table. They eat on the floor." Her voice was laced with obvious humor, along with a sinister look. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed to the woman.

Inuyasha growled and drew Rin's attention. "Who is that?" She whispered. Miroku scowled.

"Her name is Mitsuki, Kagura. She's one of Sesshoumaru's lackeys...though everyone knows she wants to be his girlfriend. I suppose Sesshoumaru doesn't have any interest in her." Miroku's voice was full of hate. Rin didn't really like Kagura either. But who was everyone else?

Kagome decided to pop in to the conversation. "Next to Kagura is Uzumaki, Kouga. He's Inuyasha's "bitter rival in love" because he likes me." Kagome blushed some when Rin sent her a knowing look. Inuyasha merely growled at the name, settling an arm around Kagome's waist as he pulled her against him, causing her to blush even more as Sango and Rin giggled.

"And behind Sesshoumaru is Mitsuki, Kanna. She's Kagura's older sister, but she's shorter and looks younger for some reason." Miroku glanced at the giggling girls, unsure why they were suddenly laughing. His gaze fell on Inuyasha and Kagome and he smiled. Of course.

Rin stopped giggling and looked back over to Sesshoumaru, and gasped. He held a tray of food and looked at the girl. He seemed to be contemplating something before he set the tray on the floor. Kagura, Kouga and Kanna were all sitting, watching and waiting. The girl sobbed as she knelt down to the ground and went to pick up a fork, but Kagura intervened again.

"Animals eat with their mouths...you don't want to be a bad kitty now, do you?" The girl looked up at Kagura with such a pleading look, Rin felt like crying for the poor girl. Kagura seemed as if she didn't notice the look, and her smirk widened. The girl sniffed and bent down on all fours as she attempted to eat the food with nothing but her mouth.

Rin stood up, no longer thinking rational, as she pointed at Sesshoumaru and screamed. "You jerk! You're nothing but a spoiled, lying brat!"

If the room had been quiet before, it was completely silent now. All eyes were on Rin now, as well as Sesshoumaru's. Rin, after realizing what exactly she had done, blushed and sat down slowly. Inuyasha's mouth had dropped in shock. Kagome's eyes were practically saucers, and Sango and Miroku were holding their breaths as if waiting for something to happen.

When Sesshoumaru stood up, everyone quickly moved away from Rin -- all but Kagome and the others. He made his way over to her, and Rin hesitantly stood up, practically shaking from head to toe. _What have I gotten myself into? He's going to kill me! He went from being my savior to being my murderer! Oh man..._

Rin tilted her head back to look up at him and blushed at the look he gave her. He smirked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Your name is Rin."

She realized that it was more a statement than a question. But how did he know her name? She didn't tell him. _Oh! It must have been when Inuyasha was looking for me...he must have heard Inuyasha. _She could do nothing more than nod. He continued staring at her before taking a step back, turning away.

"Meet me at the Crystal Dome tomorrow night at eight. There is something I would like to discuss with you." He started to walk out of the lunchroom, but seemed to pause and glance at her.

"Don't be late, Rin."

And he walked out. Everyone's eyes immediately went to Rin. She merely stood there, eyes wide, face pale and mouth slightly fallen. Why did she get the feeling...that something really bad was going to happen to her?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned to see Inuyasha. His eyes didn't hold anger, but rather worry towards her. He slowly shook his head. Rin felt her breathing start to speed up and looked to Kagome. She didn't meet her gaze. Sango and Miroku stood up. Sango sighed and held Rin's hand.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't ask anyone to go to the Crystal Dome unless he's really mad..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh oh. Bad news for Rin, yes? Okay! I want at least** five **reviews before I update again! It's not difficult, I know you can do it!

© Rumiko Takahashi


	6. Gotta Run

**Sessho's Girl: **Yes, Sesshoumaru is a cruel one, isn't he? (giggle) But oh-so sexy still!

**Silver: **Oh yes. Something bad is going to happen to her, but what I shall not reveal... (evil cackle)

**fluffycrush**

**Quiet Moon**

**Tsuki no Otome:** I love the fights between Inu and Rin too. They're so childish! Yet oh-so funny. And whether or not she'll be his slave is in the grey area...

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**Nazrin: **Hmm, so many people don't want Rin to be his slave...I might just make her his slave, considering the demand that she shouldn't be... (cackle)

**AzNManga70**

**nisec**

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Six: Gotta Run**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I've made the biggest mistake of my life by coming to this school. I've made some friends, but now one of the scariest boys in the school is mad at me! And you won't believe who! Sesshoumaru! Yes, Batman is mad at me. But I was just so mad that he'd be willing to hurt girls like that! How can someone be so cruel? Just because the relationship isn't in his best interest...that monster..._

_He wants me to meet him at the Crystal Dome later tonight...where ever that is...guess I should have asked Kagome or Sango where it was. Everyone seems to avoid me now because of Sesshoumaru's little planned meeting. Wonder what he wants...I'm sure that it's something bad..._

_Wish me luck!_

_Love,  
Hitomi, Rin_

She sighed as she closed the diary, hoping that it wouldn't be her last time. She sat on her bed as her emotions were heavy. It was early morning, and Sarah was in the middle of getting ready for her first class. Rin was already in her school uniform, but she wasn't so active as her roommate. She simply couldn't bring herself to be happy anymore. Her high school crush hated her already...and she hadn't even really talked to him!

_Me and my big mouth...I don't think he'll ever like me now... _She sighed again, catching Sarah's attention.

"You're always writing in that thing. It's like your life-line. What's the matter with you anyway?" Sarah's voice didn't sound concerned...Rin thought it sounded snappish. Like it was Rin's fault for Sarah's foul mood. She merely sighed as her answer. _Looks like it's going to be a rough year._

She glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost 7:30. She stood up, straightened her school uniform, and walked out of the room. She quickly made her way towards her first class, wasting no time with talking to people. _And even worse, my counselor is my first teacher! I hope nothing bad happens..._

But she could only hope.

-6-6-6-

_I am **not **going to live through this year._

She nearly dropped all of her things when she saw who exactly was in her class. True, a lot of students hadn't arrived yet, but her eyes were drawn to only one person.

There sat Sesshoumaru, gazing out of the window, not at all caring about the students coming in. She gulped, immediately afraid. And even worse, the teacher was assigning desks and partners. She slid over to a seat, attempting to go unnoticed, but it seemed that Fate was not on her side.

"Ah, Hitomi, Rin."

She put on a false smile and looked at Mr. Nagamushi. Her eyes, however, drew back to Sesshoumaru, and nearly jumped when she saw he was staring right back. She blushed and quickly drew her gaze downwards. Mr. Nagamushi's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes, yes...Rin, your partner will be Mr. Takeru..."

Rin silently began pleading that it was Inuyasha. But alas, she was still unlucky today.

"Sesshoumaru. Raise your hand, Sesshoumaru. Rin, you will seat yourself with him." Mr. Nagamushi did not notice the horrified look on Rin's face as she looked at Sesshoumaru, who's face did not faulter from his emotionless guise. She gave a heavy sigh. _No use trying to resist..._

She made way over to him. He did not bother raising his hand as he was told; they both knew each other very well. She eyed the seat he was in, for it was the same one that she sat in before running into Inuyasha. She pouted. _I wanted a seat next to the window..._

She was about to go sit in a desk next to him when she noticed that he stood up. She blinked and looked at him, blushing as he stepped towards her. He was silent for a moment before sitting in the desk that she was intending to take, leaving open the desk next to the window. She blinked rapidly. What had...?

"Sit down."

She jumped, but quickly sat down as he told her. She was still confused. Why had he given her his seat?

"You wanted it, correct?"

She could only stare dumbly as his eyes turned to look at her. She slowly nodded before understanding. He knew she wanted to sit there, so he gave it to her. _Does this mean...he isn't mad at me?_

She turned away and stared at the front desk, watching as more students poured in. She waved when she spotted Inuyasha, and he merely raised a hand to her. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was seated further in back from her. But he was still in distance to talk to. Her blood went cold when she noticed that Kagura had this class as well and groaned aloud. She didn't see the smirk that rose on Sesshoumaru's lips.

Kagura, unfortunately again, had to sit directly behind Rin. She sighed and held her head. _I'm going to seriously hate this year._

As more students came in, Rin was happy to see Kagome was here as well. Sadly, Sango and Miroku were in a different class number. She would only be able to see them in breaks (if the class was close enough), and at lunch. She eventually ignored the rest as the teacher started to seat them. She closed her eyes.

_Physics...perfect...a boring class for first period...I just know I'm going to fail this one. _She gently sighed and tried to ignore the constant chatter around her. At least, from everyone but the silent demon next to her. Or so she thought.

"Not many people are brave enough to speak to me like that."

She opened her eyes. _Did my ears decieve me, or did Sesshoumaru just give me a...praise? _She turned her head to look at him, as if to order him to explain his statement. He kept his eyes to the chalkboard as the teacher began to explain this and that. She wasn't paying any attention...and it was very obvious.

"Especially a human."

His eyes flashed to her, and his lips held a smirk. She felt another blush creep up to her cheeks. _No Rin! He's bad, remember that. Don't fall for his tricks! You can't let him take you over like the others! He must feel **PAIN.**_ She practically sweatdropped at that thought. Where had that come from? Her overactive imagination, of course. She then got an idea. Maybe she could...reverse his actions onto himself...

She crossed her arms and appeared as if she didn't care. "Yeah well, too bad you're simply not attractive enough for me. I might have actually liked you, otherwise." She glanced at her nails as if to emphasize her disinterest. This merely caused a chuckle to come from her handsome demon.

"Really now? If I weren't mistaken, your scent declares you're rather aroused when around me."

Rin's eyes widened. Where was a hole to hide in when you need it? She started to feel slightly nervous, until a sly voice made way into the conversation, much to Rin's displeasure. She noted the soft growl that came from Sesshoumaru, and felt the need to smirk when she figured that he really didn't like the woman...

"A human? Attracted to my Sesshoumaru? Well, not surprising. But don't get any idea's girl; you may end up like the last one."

Rin turned her head, glaring daggers at Kagura. If she recalled correctly, Kagura also liked Sesshoumaru. Her mouth opened, and words began flowing from her mouth without thought.

"Yeah? Well I don't see Sesshoumaru here giving any attempt to take you for his girlfriend. I think you should take the hints he gives you when he's blowing you off." Rin then turned away from the shocked Kagura and crossed her arms, glaring at nothing in particular, but feeling that something had to take her wrath. She then shot her glare to Sesshoumaru, and immediately blushed once again to find him actually giving an amused look at her.

"Why you rotten little wench!" Kagura screeched, standing up as she caught the attention of the entire class. Rin gulped, but turned to face the demoness regardless. Kagura's face expressed sheer outrage; her face was red and her mouth was turned fiercly downwards in a scorn, and if looks could kill, Rin would have definitely been dead a couple times over.

"Miss Kagura! If you do not sit down this instant, I will suggest that you escort yourself out of my classroom! Am I understood?" Mr. Nagamushi spoke in a forceful voice. Kagura seemed to be at a loss for words and slowly sat down with a growl, glaring at the smug Rin.

Rin turned around, staring at the teacher as he continued the lesson. _This might not be such a bad day after all, if things keep going like this..._

-6-6-6-

Her mouth went dry. Her eyes were glued to Sesshoumaru as he prepared to run the track. Time seemed to pass by before she came to the dreaded Physical Education. She was no good at sports, and having an attractive demon practically standing right in front of her weren't helping her focus on the sports.

The teacher, Ms. Muushin, a short and stubby woman, had insisted that the males of the class go first. Run around the track five times. Seemed simple enough...for a demon. She sighed heavily and leaned against the fence, turning her head slightly to see Kagome talking with Inuyasha. She frowned.

_She's always smiling...is it because of Inuyasha? Is she happy to have someone love her like he does? Maybe that's why she's never down. Because she always has Inuyasha beside her. Wonder if I'll ever have someone beside me... _Her thoughts were cut short by the shrieking sound of a whistle, and the boys were off. Kagome moved away from the track and sat next to Rin, her excitement simply radiating from her.

"Inuyasha loves gym. He's such a jock. But I have to admit, he looks good when he's working out..." Rin eventually tuned her out, already knowing that she was just going to watch her boyfriend. Her eyes, though, were still attached to Sesshoumaru. His t-shirt was large, but not overly large to where it hid his muscular body. She blushed, wondering what his abs must feel like. He didn't look too bad in shorts either.

She couldn't stop the giggle when she noted that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were practically racing, though it was obvious that Sesshoumaru was holding back to tease the poor half-demon. She almost made an attempt to feel sorry for him. But how could one feel sorry for another with a mouth like his?

She heard giggling next to her and drew her attention to the small group of girls that were pointing to one of the boys on the field, blushing and giggling and conversing amongst themselves. She noted dryly that Kagura was amongst that group, which could mean they were all fantasizing about only one boy: Sesshoumaru. She felt like they were degrading the female species when they all called out to him when he ran by. She shook her head. _How pathetic. The guy's attractive, yeah, but he's a jerk! A completely dignified asshole. Screw swearing, that meanie deserves it._

She immediately snickered. She had called him a meanie. What a silly insult. It wasn't long before the girls were to go up and run. Rin did her best not to let her eyes wander to Sesshoumaru, but her eyes were reluctant to do anything she willed them to. It seemed that her little high school crush phase was still going strong. She immediately regretted seeing him.

His chest was moving heavily up and down, but he did not appear tired. He was standing off alone against the fence, his eyes closed. Other boys were simply sitting or standing, attempting to catch their second wind. Even Inuyasha seemed slightly tired. She took the moment to study Sesshoumaru's features. Demon markings...they made her want to touch them, to see if they were real or simply tattoos. Even without the markings, it was obvious he was a demon because of his ears. They were pointed on the tips, and she doubted there were many -- if any -- humans with pointed ears.

"All right, girls! Three laps around the track. Get moving!"

The whistle was sounded, and the girls ran, but Rin found her legs wouldn't move. Her eyes were still stuck on Sesshoumaru's body. When his eyes snapped open, staring straight at her with a knowing smirk, she found herself glaring.

"Rin! What are you doing? Get moving, I said!"

Rin jumped when Ms. Muushin stomped over to her, and quickly started running. _What kind of idiot am I?! Staring at him like some senseless moron...sheesh Rin, get it together. It's not like you've never seen a handsome guy before...well, never personally, no...but... _She shook her head, quickly ridding herself of the confusing thoughts. She frowned. For some reason, she wanted to impress him; give herself something to be smug about. But she was not athletic; she was anything but. It would be impossible for her to catch up to the other girls!

She spotted Kagura in the near lead and growled to herself.

Or would it?

Before she knew it, her sneakers were pounding against the track as if the devil was at her heels. She started to gain speed and catch up to the girls who were running in the back, quickly passing them up. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she felt a twist of pain against her ribcage. She winced, but didn't quit running. She'd simply have to outlast the pain!

Her eyes stayed focused on Kagura, and started to think of every reason why she should hate her, fueling herself as she gained more and more speed.

_She's vile...she's conniving...she's a witch...she embarrassed that poor girl...I hate her...I hate her so much! And I'll be damned if I let her beat me! Sesshoumaru's just going to have another reason to not like her: she lost at running against a **human**_. She smirked. Soon enough, she had even passed up Kagome, who she heard cheer her name.

Kagura looked back at Kagome's voice and let out a noise of annoyance when she spotted Rin hot on her heels. She started to gain speed, but Rin easily caught up. The two girls were neck-to-neck, and it was nearing the "finish line". Sure, it took Rin two laps to catch up with her all the way, but she wasn't losing!

She seemed to leap forward, her legs burning with fatigue, her sight becoming blurry. She was pushing herself too hard...she wasn't going to make it. She started to panic, but kept going regardless. She was ahead of Kagura, that's all she wanted! To see her face when beat by a human...

She finished the final lap, and many girls cheered her name as Kagura threw a fit at having lost to a "mortal wench". Rin smiled, hearing claps. She turned to the boys and found they too were cheering for her. She looked to Sesshoumaru and saw he was staring right back. He lowered his head slightly, as if silently congratulating her.

Ms. Muushin immediately made way to her.

"Congratulations Rin! You've just outran the head track-and-field runner for the girl's team! I'm signing you up--"

But she couldn't hear any more. She had overdone herself. The smile didn't fade from her lips as she fell to the ground, collapsing from exhaustion. Everything was a blur from then. She only remembered being picked up, and then blacked out.

_I beat you Kagura...take...that..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Determination and "jealousy" can do that to a girl. Thank you so much for your reviews! Rin's fate with Sesshoumaru shall be revealed next chapter! But first, I want at least **five **reviews (again) before I update. Thank you!

© Rumiko Takahashi


	7. The Crystal Dome

**Quiet Moon: **Yes, Sesshoumaru is quite confusing. I like him that way! Yay for the defeat over Kagura!

**INUYASHA-BABE345433: **EVEN BIGGER MEANIE!

**fluffycrush: **Guess it was Inuyasha who picked her up. (sage-like nod...followed by an evil cackle...cough)

**Nazrin:** Yes! Torture is fun, I'm sorry. (gigglesnort) Rin's is AWESOME, and Sesshoumaru's going to have a hard time dealing with her in the future... (hinthint nudgenudge)

**Scarren: **I AM SO HAPPY! I was squealing when I saw that you reviewed, and I wouldn't shut up to my boyfriend that you've made one of my favorite stories. I know. Everytime someone made a high school fic, they always had something involving the Shikon Jewel, it'd drive me nuts. So I decided to be slightly creative. BATMAN. That's the first thing I thought when I heard Sesshy's voice. oo; It was only natural that I include it into the story. I dedicate this chapter to you! Because you are my fifth reviewer! Love ♥

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Seven: The Crystal Dome**

Her head pounded in her ears as she felt a pressure in the back of her head. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find herself indoors. Wasn't she just in gym though? She looked around, trying to figure out where exactly she was. She didn't recognize the room, but she wasn't surprised. She hadn't been here long.

She slowly sat up and winced at the pain of her head, but soon felt relief as the pulsing left. She jumped when the door on the far end of the room opened, and in walked a young woman. She was pretty, blue hair (which Rin guessed was dyed) that fell in waves over her shoulders, framing her face, and gentle violet eyes. She looked at Rin with a hint of surprise and immediately smiled.

"Well, looks like you've recovered quicker than I first thought! That was a nasty fall you made out there, you know." Her voice was like that of a mother talking to her child. It was gentle as well, and Rin felt that she would be able to connect easily with this woman; she didn't feel afraid of her in the slightest.

"Umm, excuse me. But...what happened to me?" Rin felt stupid as soon as the question left her mouth. The woman seemed caught offguard at her question, but quickly smiled again.

"Well, it's no surprise you don't remember. My name is Ms. Uchiha. I'm the school nurse -- at least for the girls. As for what happened, I'd say you overworked your body and strained it to the point where you just collapsed. Nothing serious, so don't worry. A good rest will make everything better. It was very conveniant that the young man brought you here, yes?" She giggled. Rin's face paled. Young man? Could it be...?

"Excuse me, Ms. Uchiha...but...what did this young man look like?" She blushed, her heart pounding against her chest. She hoped against all odds it was...

The nurse, again seemed surprised, but didn't let it bother her. "Well, he was handsome. White hair, gold eyes..."

Rin wanted to scream. It couldn't be possible! But he had! He had actually carried her! She felt her heart leap in her throat and felt all tingly--

"And the most adorable doggy ears on his head to boot! Well, he wouldn't let me touch them. Quite disappointing, really."

And the feeling was gone in an instant, replaced by fury. That damned Inuyasha stole her chance to be carried by Sesshoumaru!! Why, if she were conscious when he picked her up, she would have knocked him senseless, leapt into Sesshoumaru's arms and ordered him to carry her to the nurse! She felt a growl on the tip of her tongue, but held it in. It wouldn't due to scare the gentle nurse after just waking up...

-7-7-7-

He frowned as he trailed through the files of the Hitomi Family. He had been searching for blackmail against young Rin since the day he found her being harrassed by his younger half-brother. He even sent in one of the servants given to him by his father to do some snooping around her home, but only found out that her father liked to watch t.v. most of the day. He held back the urge to sigh. How disappointing...

...Until a certain headline caught his interest. He smirked and clicked the page.

**HITOMI, SAKURA: WOMAN ON A RAMPAGE**

**_Hitomi, Sakura was charged with multiple murders and harrassment of 11 citizens with an illegally possessed gun. Previously charged with 4 DUI's, Hitomi, Sakura was immediately sentenced to prison. Authorities are unsure what caused the sudden outburst of violence in the seemingly docile woman. Reports claim that after snapping out of her killing spree, she attempted self-mutilation, screaming to Buddha to save her soul. She apparently held no memory of the incident and fell into suicidal depression afterwards._**

**_Reports also claim that her husband, Hitomi, Kurama, had kept his wife's narcotics use a secret, and was placed under temporary arrest for helping the fugitive. The 2 year-old daughter, Hitomi, Rin, was given to family friend Tankuro, Higurashi until Kurama was released._**

**_Hitomi, Sakura has been put to death by the Gas Chamber._**

**_All reports are to be erased of this incident for Hitomi, Rin._**

He smirked and printed the paper out. So that was why little Rin had a clean profile. It was her mother that did all the dirty work. _With a record like this, little Rin won't be able to attend school anymore, leaving her without an education and a job. Hm. This could prove to be an offer she simply can't refuse. Although, I doubt she would have any idea of the matter, since she was still a child. Oh well._

His eyes focused on another name, however, in the report. Higurashi. That was the name of the little wench that dated Inuyasha. His eyes held a small sparkle. Not only will he be able to blackmail Rin with this record, but he could threaten to expose little Kagome if she refused to yield.

Messing with the innocent was truly a pleasure...

But for now, he had to get ready for the Dome.

-7-7-7-

Time seemed to pass by fairly quickly. Ms. Uchiha had insisted that she stay in bed for the rest of the school day, to regain her energy -- but Rin knew it was simply so she had someone to talk to. She couldn't blame her. The entire time she was in there, not one person came in.

_I'm surprised people don't come waltzing in here pretending to be sick. I think she would actually let them stay, even if she knew they weren't. Poor thing. She's all alone... _But Rin was also relieved to have been excused from class. It simply meant she wouldn't have to face Sesshoumaru; instead, she focused on her impending doom. She watched the clock as it struck at 7:49. A thought hit her.

_Ms. Uchiha wants me to stay here for the whole night. How am I supposed to leave? Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to be late. But I might not be able to arrive at all! If I don't, will he become even more angry? Oh man...what am I going to do?_

"...but he's just so handsome. I don't know what to do! He nurses the boys of the school, but he's so...so...oh, I don't know! He's so laidback, but when he gets serious, he gets this fascinating look in his eyes and--"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but do you know where the Crystal Dome is?" Rin cut her off. She hadn't meant to. The woman was only talking to her about a crush she had on the male nurse of the school: Mr. Kenya. It seemed she was too shy, just like Rin, to tell the man how she felt. She felt relief, knowing that even a grown woman could have trouble dealing with her emotions.

Ms. Uchiha stared at her for a moment before getting a sly look. "Does little Hitomi have a date?" Rin blushed and looked down at her hands, fumbling with them for a few moments before slowly nodding. It could be considered a date, couldn't it? After all, he wanted to see her there...at a specific time...which happened to be at eight...She quickly covered her face in embarrassment.

_Not a date! Not a date! Remember what Sango said: He only invites people there when he's angry. Ooh, curse me and my feelings! No, better yet, curse him for looking so damn good! _She sighed. There was no way around it. But he had no right to be mad at her!

"Did you hear me?"

Rin snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ms. Uchiha, sweatdropping slightly. She seemed to read the young girl's thought and smiled.

"I said: The Crystal Dome is just down the street. There's no way for you to miss it; trust me." Rin nodded and squeaked when Ms. Uchiha ushered her out of the bed and shoo'd her off saying something about how girls like her needed to get out more often. She sighed.

_Except going out tonight might not be so good for my health..._

-7-7-7-

His eyes scanned the inside of the Dome. Not many people came here anymore; a reason why he held his "meetings" here. The Crystal Dome used to be famous for the classical acting that was held there, but eventually, as always, times changed. No one wanted to see live acting anymore. They wanted to watch movies and DVD's and such. He smirked as he listened to the familiar lines of Hamlet. He glanced at his watch and frowned. She was late.

The sound of doors slamming open not only jerked him from his thoughts, but seemed to make the entire play pause, and drew the attention from the few people that were here. He smirked, looking at Rin's frantic expression. He didn't listen as she released some apologies, and waited patiently for her to find him.

When she sat down next to him, which took all but five minutes to do, the two remained silent. He had his eyes closed, listening to the lines being recited, and she was staring down at the actors with a look of nothing more than curiosity and intrigue. _So she is interested in acting..._

"Rin."

He inwardly smirked at her jump. She wasn't expecting him to speak. What, did she think he requested her here simply to watch the play? He opened his eyes and looked at her, her dark Hershey eyes staring into his with what seemed to be...nervousness? Fright? It was too jumbled to tell. But her scent was clearly stating she was frightened but...faintly aroused by being near him. That would simply aid in his plans for her.

"There is an important matter in which we need to discuss...such as the acts your mother has made."

He had caught her offguard. He could tell by her stiff posture and uncertain look in her eyes. She was obviously not expecting him to bring her up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...why do you want to talk about my mother? She has been dead for many years now..."

He nearly gave a surprised look when she added the highly respected suffix at the end of his name. He only knew one other person to call him that, and that was ever-desperate Jaken, one of his father's servants. This girl was quite strange...it only heightened his interest in her.

Unlike her, most -- if not all -- girls in the school simply fawned over him. Well yes, she was aroused by his presence, but she didn't desperately seek out his attention like the others. _Kagura, mostly._ He dryly noted. He had thought that by taking a girlfriend and then using her the way he did would deter the others, but it seemed to grow into a competition instead: Who could go with Sesshoumaru without being blackmailed.

A poke in the shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized that he had not given Rin her answer. _As if it's my problem. She shouldn't have been idiotic enough to speak out to me like that. She wouldn't be in this mess, otherwise...she has no one to blame but that big mouth of hers._

"I think it would be in your best interest to read this, Rin." He handed her one of the many papers he printed of her mother. He allowed her to look at it in confusion, sat there as she read over it, calmly waited as her expression turned into one of horror and shock. _So, it seems her father has kept her in the dark about her mother. How tragic she must learn of it this way._

He had not expected her to turn to him with pleading eyes, as if **begging** him not to tell anyone of this. He frowned. This girl was far too naïve for her own good.

"As you should know, if news of what your mother has done gets out...you will be banished from all of Japan's schools. But, that is only if this gets around..." Sesshoumaru smirked, then leaned back, closing his eyes. "And it wouldn't do much good to your little Kagome friend either, since her family too was involved."

Rin gasped. How could he..! She had not even know of the crimes her mother commited. She then re-directed her anger. How could she? How could she do such terrible things?! She then thought of her father. He had hid this from her! Why?! Did he think she was better off not knowing? What mess had that gotten her in now?!

She couldn't decide who she should hold responsible for her anger: Sesshoumaru, her mother or her father. She looked at Sesshoumaru and felt the anger surge again. He would suffer...for now. She felt the urge to strangle his stupid yet sexy little smirk right off his face. But she wasn't expecting what her body did next.

She jumped forward as if to claw his eyes out. Sesshoumaru immediately reacted, eyes snapping open as he grabbed hold of both of her wrists and pushed her back. Rin was thankful for the lack of armrests, or she would have a pained back. She glared up at him, tears threatening to fall from the edges of her eyes, as he lay on top of her, glaring right back but with annoyance.

"Listen you little human wench...take my advice and accept my offer. Otherwise, your mother's dirty little secret is going out in the public." He practically growled to her. He was trying to stay calm, but the way she lashed out at him had not only shocked him, but infuriated him. How dare this human attempt to fight him! She was nothing but a bug...he could have killed her right now, but it wouldn't do well to have father cover up another "mysterious" death.

He waited for her to calm for a few moments before continuing. "You will do everything I say. No objections. Should you refuse to comply with any of my orders, then this little secret is going out, while you and Higurashi suffer. Do you understand?" His voice was full of what she would have called authority. But she didn't care. She was too tired...too angry...too confused and sad...

He watched as she slowly managed to nod her head, the tears falling down her cheeks, over her ears and into her hair. He inwardly flinched. The scent of tears...a dog demons dreaded enemy. Being from a species that appreciated companionship (did not necessarily need it, but appreciated it), they did not do well with tears.

He loosened his grip and allowed her to sit up. She simply sat there, the tears flooding down her face. She felt a twist in her stomach, and an emptyness in her heart. Why had she come? Why did she tell her father she could handle going to high school alone? She should have just listened to him and stayed home. She should have never...

_I hate him...I hate him so much..._

"I h-hate you..." She managed to croak through quivering lips. She shot a glare at him and was even more infuriated to see that he was pulling his stoic expression. She squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face behind her hands as she attempted to hide herself from him. She wasn't thinking rationally anymore; she just wanted to disappear. She couldn't have cared less if her mother's secret got out, but she would not be selfish enough to bring down Kagome with her.

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't hear him. He pulled her into his lap. She fisted her hand and weakly punched him on his chest, which felt like a hard tap to him. He rolled his eyes. _Humans...such emotional and weak creatures...how pathetic. But, at least she will keep that annoying witch at bay. I'll be Kagura-free until I let this woman go. _He looked down at her as she started crying into his chest, practically hugging him as if to calm herself. He frowned and...rubbed her back. He had no idea how to comfort women. He didn't do that. He lured them into his traps and that was it.

He narrowed his eyes when she rubbed his nose on his chest. Why that little...

She pulled away, her eyes red and puffy as she smirked up at him. "You want me for a girlfriend? Fine. But I'll make sure you suffer for it alongside with me. Even if I have to snot up all your shirts like that."

He definitely didn't expect her retaliation as she stood up and quickly made herself scarce, leaving the Dome. He glared down at his snotty shirt and growled, but couldn't help but feel humour at her..."revenge".

_This relationship may actually prove to be quite interesting..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so evil! Sesshoumaru has blackmailed Rin into being his temporary girlfriend! She has fallen yet another victim...but apparently, this victim plans to fight back! Wewt for Rin and her stubborness to submit! Ew, snotty Sesshoumaru... (gag) **Five **reviews!

© Rumiko Takahashi


	8. An Awkward Meeting

**Scarren: **(snicker) Sesshy could do what he wanted with me! ...Almost. I'd have to draw the line somewheres...BUT...I cannot wait for yous to updates!

**Quiet Moon:** Rin's gonna be okay...ish...I think... o.o;

**Nazrin: **Rin shall get revenge, I assure you of this! Teehee!

**Tsuki no Otome:** I was wondering what happened to you! And yes, he is damn sexy. Nummy too. More Kagura bashing to come!

**mia**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433:** The snot thing was something my best friend did to her boyfriend 'cause he made her mad. x3 They're funny.

**animallovr1017**

**fluffycrush**

**wateveruwannacallme**

**minakurata-chan: **(cough) Umm...well, it IS a Sesshoumaru x Rin story...but that doesn't necessarily mean they'll fall in love...but who knows! One can never expect something to happen when dealing with me. (grin)

**XxPromiscuousRamenxX: **First off, LOVE the name. And about the gas chamber, I wasn't really sure. (sweatdrop) It was the first thing to come to mind besides the electric chair, and that seemed too barbaric for me.

**

* * *

**

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Eight: An Awkward Meeting**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is officially the beginning of the end of my life. Sesshoumaru wants me to be his little girlfriend toy...I know that if it were any other situation, I'd probably be happy, but now I **have** to be his girlfriend. Seems my mother did some really bad stuff...and it's being used against me! I wouldn't care otherwise, but he's threatening to expose Kagome too! I can't do that...she shouldn't be punished because of me._

_I wonder what Sesshoumaru's going to do with me...I just hope I don't do anything to get on his bad side. I might end up like that other girl..._

_I will not let myself be leashed! **He's **the dog demon, not me! Grr, that pompous jerk!_

_Love,  
An Angry Hitomi, Rin_

She slammed the diary shut and stuffed it in her bookbag, glaring down at her pillow. School was out, and she had returned from seeing Sesshoumaru at the Crystal Dome, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep for a while; this was just too big a night.

She turned her head to the opposite bed. _Sarah hasn't been back tonight. Wonder where she's at. _She tossed the thought around in her head before guessing she was hanging out with some other friends. She sighed. She needed something to do...her head was pounding from crying, her eyes were tired, and her nerves strung by how emotional she was.

_I have to do everything he says. I wonder what he's going to tell me to do. What if he gets me expelled?! Well, Kagome will still be alright at least. What if he exposes her when I get expelled?! _She growled. That bastard! She sat up off her bed and stomped out of her dorm room. She wasn't going to let him get away with this!

She slowly moved through the halls, not daring to disturb Kagome. If she heard her out this late at night, she'd get suspicious. And Rin wasn't sure if anyone was supposed to know about her and Sesshoumaru's "arrangement".

When she managed to "find" her way out of the girls dorm (aka, guessing), she nearly faultered as she saw some other students were still walking around and conversating with one another, though it wasn't loud. She sighed. She was being quiet for no reason, apparently. _I really need to stop worrying so much..._

She tried to make her late outing seem as normal as possible, but the dark blush and trembling caused her to catch other student's attention. Particularly upperclassmen. She mentally scowled, wishing that they wouldn't make such a big deal about her being new. _It's like I'm some kind of alien to them! They act like they've never been freshman before! _

She stopped walking and tapped her chin, wondering where Sesshoumaru could possibly be so late at night. Perhaps he was still at the Crystal Dome? She doubted it. Maybe he was in his dorm? She gulped. She didn't want to go to the boys dorm! But she had to make sure he wasn't going to try and get her expelled.

_I mean, I'll only get in trouble if I get caught, right? Oh man, who am I kidding, I'm going to get in **so **much trouble! I wish Kagome was here to help, she'd probably know what to do! Or Sango...because I doubt that Inuyasha would want to help me, and I'm not even going to dare go to Miroku for help. _She set her hands on her hips and sat down on a lounge chair as she tried to think of how to find Sesshoumaru without getting caught. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair.

_Okay, I could go secret agent and sneak around! Hide in the shadows and don't get caught. But I'm not nimble enough to be doing that! Plus, I'd probably make a lot more noise trying to be quiet than I would just walking through._

She heard the seat next to her give a winded sound, as if someone had sat down next to her. She ignored the person and continued thinking.

_Hmm...maybe I could do a disguise? I mean, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have long hair. I have long hair. But...how would I hide my chest? I mean, they're not big like Sango's, but big enough to notice I'm a girl! Maybe I can bind them?_

She heard a grunt from the person next to her and scowled. Couldn't this person tell she was trying to think? She turned her head away as if silently telling them to "go away". She waited a few moments and sighed in relief. Seems they took the hint.

_I **could** just play off that I got lost. I **am **new here after all. But would that be reason enough? I mean, the principle lady seemed to be **really **strict. Sweet Buddha, this is hopeless! I'm never gonna figure out how to get over there with--_

"Rin. Stop ignoring me."

Her eyes snapped open. Oh crap. Looks like **he** found **her** instead. She gulped and slowly turned her head to look at him. He was glaring at her and seemed rather impatient. She sighed. Curse Sesshoumaru...

She held back a snort when she noticed he was also wearing a different shirt. _Perhaps I went too far by using him as my tissue._

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further. He heard the laughter she tried to hold back. She must not know that demons have advanced hearing. He let loose a small growl, getting the desired affect. Her scent had shifted, revealing how nervous she was despite her attempts to look calm. Even her expression revealed slight tension. He inwardly smirked. This girl was such an amateur at masking her emotions.

"Rin, you--"

"Me first!"

He paused. He didn't like to be interrupted. He also didn't like playing the role of kleenex -- even though he never expected there be a moment he ended up being one. He remained silent, lofting a brow, allowing her to speak.

Rin blushed and mentally smacked herself. What was she trying to do? Make him even more angry? Well, as if her actions earlier didn't do the trick...

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself some before she continued. The silence was thick between them, interrupted only from bystanding students.

"I...wanted to make sure that...if you made me do something to get me expelled..." She felt her nerve quickly leave. She chanced a glance at him and the urge to just yank his lips quickly surged through her. If he weren't so empty-faced, she probably wouldn't feel so nervous! Or maybe it was better he hid his emotions...who knows what he would have done to her at the Crystal Dome after she--

"Staring at me like a fish out of water isn't going to tell me what you were saying, **Rin.**"

She quickly snapped her jaw shut. When did that happen? And without her knowing! She glared at him for a moment, annoyance quickly rising. For all his looks, his attitude sure stunk.

"I was saying that, if you got me expelled," she crossed her arms and leaned in close, as if admitting a secret, "you better not reveal Kagome. She hasn't done anything to you and doesn't deserve it. Which brings me to my next question: Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you either!" She hadn't noticed that her voice rose with each sentence, and that by her last statement, she nearly yelled it. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before smirking, standing up.

"My reasons are none of your concern. As to you getting expelled, that is entirely your choice; getting caught or not will be judged by **your** actions. I simply give the orders." He then settled his hands inside his jean pockets and walked away from her. Rin held a ridiculous expression on her face, and very nearly succeeded in punching Sesshoumaru in the back of the head. But she caught herself before she managed to (unfortunately).

_That jerkface..._

-8-8-8-

Kagome and Sango watched as the two conversated. How odd to find Rin and Sesshoumaru meeting each other so late at night. Kagome frowned as possible scenes flowed through her mind, while Sango merely tried to listen in, but they were talking so low and the other surrounding students were being too loud to really concentrate enough.

The two girls' eyes widened when they saw Rin lean in towards Sesshoumaru. They quickly exchanged glances before going back to hiding around the corner. They were silent for a moment before Sango broke it.

"What do you think those two are doing together?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead. Well, Sesshoumaru **did **ask Rin to meet him at the Crystal Dome, so it could only be something bad. But Sesshoumaru wasn't even saying much from what she could see! Then did Sesshoumaru NOT blackmail Rin?

"From what it looks like, Rin doesn't seem too...troubled. She just looked...threatening, more or less."

Kagome gave a look to Sango. What was she trying to say?

"Sango, really. Are you ACTUALLY thinking that Rin isn't in life-threatening danger?" Kagome stared Sango down, as if daring her to object. Which Sango did happily.

"Life-threatening? You really think Sesshoumaru's going to do something to get her into **that** much trouble?" Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome. She was such a worrier.

Kagome sighed. Okay, so maybe the situation wasn't as drastic as she thought...

"I think Sesshoumaru likes her! Maybe..." Sango nearly laughed aloud at Kagome. She had seemed so sure at the beginning of that statement, only to turn around and doubt it two seconds later. But to laugh was to blow their cover, meaning Rin might get pissed.

"Sesshoumaru? Like a human? Yeah, that'll be the day." Sango sighed and crossed her arms, glancing around the corner. Yup. Rin was still sitting in the chair, looking quite peeved. She snorted. Wonder what Sesshoumaru said to make her so angry.

"Sango, you're not being much help! Rin's new, there's no way that Sesshoumaru would have issues with her already."

Both immediately stopped. They looked at each other as realization hit them.

Rin vs Kagura...

Kagome quickly got up and ran down the hall.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ack, sorry for taking so long folks. I've been having a minor insomnia issue and that left me with writer's block for a few hours. I was just too lazy to finish typing up the chapter. Eheheh! Thank you for reviewing, please continue doing so! No, I don't have a limit for reviewing this time, but I'd really appreciate it if you do!

Also, I'd like it if you visited my profile and went to my STORY section and told me which one should be posted after this: School Drama: Year 2, or Out With The Old. Personally, I think I should start Out With The Old after this one. What do you think?

© Rumiko Takahashi


	9. Aftershock

**Quiet Moon: **Muwahaha! The reason Kagome went to find Inuyasha will be revealed now!

**Scarren: **Yeah...that actually happened to me, the whole thinking about someone and having that person right next to you and being unaware of it... (sweatdrop) I'm pretty slow like that! Yeah, I'm probably going to go with Out With The Old after I finish this, since I don't even know what Year 2 is gonna be about yet. I'm still having my little insomnia fit, so...that results to me being constantly tired and irked, and not to mention I have to put up with the 100 degree weather in school now, AND my pregnant sister. Oi. This is gonna SUCK.

**fluffycrush**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**whitehitsugaya**

**Tsuki no Otome: **You came back! Yay! As for the whole liking Rin...I can't tell you! Har har! Boom-shaka-laka!

**Puppet Writer: **Babies...yes...have my babies...IF YOU DARE! ò.ó As for the questions, (cough) I shall answer them as best I can without revealing TOO much information...since you see me in school and whatnot...and can threaten me...DARN YOU FOR HAVING CLASS WITH ME! Blah. Sesshoumaru is, at the current time, just using Rin as a distraction for Kagura. Being nice to her...hm...yes. Near the end of the story. There ARE four years of high school, y'know. And Rin doesn't seem to be having a hard time because she hasn't done anything wrong yet...or fully realized what she's gotten herself into. If distracting Kagura is the only thing Sesshoumaru's gonna make her do, then it wouldn't be much of a story now, would it? (grin) As for Sango and Kagome...read the chapter. And that settles it! Everyone wants me to do Out With The Old next, and so it shall be. I guess Rin and Sesshoumaru's fate will have to wait a story. (cackle)

* * *

**School Drama: Year 1**

**Chapter Nine: Aftershock**

"Inuyasha!"

She ran as quickly as her legs would carry her. If she wanted to have a chance at saving Rin from the upcoming fate she was going to have, she needed to find Inuyasha and quickly. After all, if there was anyone who was brave enough to yell at Sesshoumaru to his face, it was Inuyasha (or was it dumb enough?).

When she rounded a corner and ran smack into someone's body, she quickly apologized, running off after seeing the oncoming complaint that reflected in the crimson orbs of the man. She didn't have time to waste with some idiot who doesn't know how to move out of the way!

"Inuyasha! Hey, where are you?" She called down the halls. Where the heck did this guy go all the time? She was his girlfriend! Shouldn't he be near her or something all the time to like...make sure no other guy swept her away off her feet?

She ran around another corner and saw a flustered Inuyasha before her and paused. He seemed quite distraught. His hair seemed to be sticking out in some areas and his clothes were ruffled. She quickly ignored his appearance and went straight to the point.

"Inuyasha, you need to talk to your brother. He's got Rin in one of his little schemes! Do you think you can get him to let her go?" Kagome pulled off a teary-eyed look as she pouted for Inuyasha, who, in reaction, simply frowned and grumbled.

"I don't know Kagome, you know how that bastard is. Besides, what makes you think he'd listen to me? He hates me, in case you've forgot. But I'm a little busy..." His eyes moved away from Kagome and focused on his door. Kagome's eyes followed his view, but she was quickly cut off by his body standing in front of the door. Something reacted in her mind and she suddenly felt as if she were falling. Was...was Inuyasha hiding something from her?

_Inuyasha...what were you doing before I came along? _She would have to ask one of the others. If she spoke out her suspicions now, Inuyasha might get angry. She didn't want that. Not yet. She nodded and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay Inuyasha! Really though, try and talk to him? Please?" She didn't wait for his response and quickly left down the hallway -- unknownst to Inuyasha, she was biting her lower lip in attempt not to ask him what was behind his door.

Inuyasha waited until he could no longer hear or sense her nearby. He let out a sigh of relief and growled slightly, opening his door to reveal a young woman. His hand was tight on the doorknob, his knuckles turning white as he glared at her.

"That was too close for comfort, Kikyou. Get out of my room." He moved to the side, revealing the doorway. The young woman, looking almost similar to Kagome, merely glared back. She stood from his bed and straightened her clothes before walking out. She turned her head and spoke in a frighteningly calm voice.

"You'll come for me, Inuyasha. And I'll be waiting for the day Kagome realizes it." Inuyasha slammed the door in her face and sat down on his bed, his body now shaking as he held his head in his hands.

_Damn it...damn it, damn it all..._

-9-9-9-

Sesshoumaru sat in his dormroom, frowning slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. Pure annoyance was written all over his face. The only reason he allowed his expressions to shine through was simply because his dorm mate was not here at the moment.

_Of course, when is that human ever here? He doesn't concern me. _He closed his eyes and lay down on his bed, his annoyance rising as his current thoughts chased themselves around in his head.

_"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you either!"_

Yes, why was he preying on someone who was obviously new to the school? He could have gone after one of the other women who obviously desired him. They would have most likely jumped off a bridge if he ordered them to. He rubbed his forehead some in attempt to rid himself of the oncoming headache.

_She's such a naïve child. Yet her question does have some meaning to it. Why did I choose to use her? Because Kagura is all ready irked by her. Of course that was the reason. Why must her question trouble me? The answer is quite obvious. She needn't be my "girlfriend" to annoy Kagura. But so long as young Rin is near me, Kagura will be too busy dealing with her to annoy me._

Things were going as he wanted. Perhaps this year, he could slip by unannoyed by the women of this school. But, knowing his luck, it wasn't likely to happen.

His ears twitched with the sound of heavy footsteps and his eyes drew to the door. A few moments later, in walked his roommate. The darkened figure seemed to stumble through the door for a moment before collapsing on the bed opposite of Sesshoumaru. He lifted a brow slightly, pondering his clumsy footsteps. He scented no alcohol, so that could only mean...

"A run in with Sango, Miroku? That woman is going to be the death of you one day..." Sesshoumaru didn't wait for a response from the groaning man and picked up a novel from his nightstand. The title was Guilty Pleasures, something that obviously drew the hentai's attention from the bed.

"You're reading that thing again, Sesshoumaru? I never expected you to be the secret pervert..." Miroku couldn't help but grin through the black eye and throbbing cheek. Sesshoumaru merely glared at him.

"I am no pervert. The title of the book is merely the name of a..." His sentenced trailed off. If he were to describe the place, then that would merely help the hentai in proving his point. Better go with a different description. "Of a place that is owned by vampires. Nothing more." He glanced back down at the novel, indicating that the matter was closed.

Miroku frowned and watched the demon read. He rolled his eyes before smirking. _I'll get a hold on that book Sesshoumaru. Just you wait._

Sesshoumaru felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

-9-9-9-

Rin scowled and threw her pillows repeatedly against the wall in a poor attempt to vent her anger. Sarah watched from across the room, completely bored with nothing else to do, obviously.

"Hey."

Rin paused at her venting and looked to Sarah, a scornful look on her face. If Sarah was interrupting her little session, then she'd be the new wall for her pillows to crash against.

Sarah leaned back, crossing her arms. "You should try punching them instead. Throwing things isn't really going to help unless you actually hit the person your mad at."

Rin stared at her for a while before setting the pillows down. She stared at them for a moment before letting loose what one could refer to as a "battle roar" and started pounding at the pillows with her tiny fists. Sarah watched with a delighted look, resisting the urge to laugh at the girl's frantic behavior. She shook her head.

After another fifteen minutes of the restless punching, Rin grew worn out. Besides, she didn't want to completely ruin her pillows simply because of a certain jerk of a demon. He wasn't worth it. She layed down and sighed, glancing over to Sarah, only to find her asleep.

_Guess she got bored watching me. Who wouldn't, I guess. _She sat up and stretched, opening and closing her fists in attempt to get some feeling back in them. They had gone numb a few minutes ago, which was another reason Rin had stopped. She then took out her diary from her bookbag and opened it, pondering what to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to talk to Sesshoumaru about Kagome. A lot of good that did me. I don't think I've ever hated someone so much! Okay, maybe hate is too strong a word. But I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY don't like him. How can someone so handsome be such a...a...evil person! It's like he's an anti-Batman...Ooh! I have a new nickname for him now. Penguin! Because he's so cold-hearted and evil...Wow, maybe I watch too much Batman. I should stop._

_I should tell Kagome what's happened, shouldn't I? But what if she goes to confront Sesshoumaru about it too? Would he get mad? What if he gave out the secret? Oh, I don't know what to do anymore! Tell her or don't? She has the right to know. But I don't want her to make matters worse! I should have never come to this school..._

_Love,  
Hitomi, Rin_

-9-9-9-

She felt as if the world around her had shattered. The words repeated themselves in her mind, reason trying to grasp the meaning behind them. Yet, she didn't want to know. She wanted to deny everything she had just heard. None of this ever happened, right? She was just imagining things. Inuyasha wasn't cheating on her! He couldn't be...could he?

_"You'll come for me, Inuyasha. And I'll be waiting for the day Kagome realizes it."_

But he was. Inuyasha was cheating on her with another woman. That was why his clothes were ruffled; he was messing with her. That was why he didn't want her in the room; she was in it. That was why he was so nervous; he didn't want her to find out. Everything made sense. But how long was he doing this behind her back? How long was he having this affair?

_How could I have been so ignorant of it? Oh Kagome, what are you going to do now? _She leaned against the wall she had been hiding behind, sliding down to the floor. Inuyasha had not been aware that she had hid behind the corner. Had not been aware that she was listening to every word.

Before she knew it, tears were trailing down her cheeks. She choked on her breath before she quickly stood, running down the hall. Inuyasha would smell her tears. He would hear the noise she was making. He'd become aware that she was here. She didn't want that.

She didn't stop running until she came to her room. She hesitated to open the door. That slight hesitation was all it took for her to collapse against the wall, crying her heart out, her voice calling out for anyone who would listen. Many of the dorm rooms opened, many girls gathering around her in worry for the young heartbroken female.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her, mutting soothing words in her ears. She hugged them tightly, her shoulders jerking from each gasp of breath. She realized the person holding her was Rin, and the one muttering in her ear was Sango. She recognized them through the haze of her mind. She managed to open one tear-glistening eye and looked at the crowd of people that had gathered around. At that moment, she made a promise.

_I'll make Inuyasha pay. But first, I'll make him admit it himself._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been a while since I updated, yes? Sorry. I've been having writer's block (for me, that's called laziness). Well, I managed to drag myself off my lazy butt and finish this chapter! And yes, it's short. But it's not really much going on but the aftershock of what's happened to the characters (thus the title). I fear for Inuyasha's fate at this point. (nodnod)

Guilty Pleasures is the name of the first novel in an Anita Blake, Vampire Slayer series. The reason Sesshy was so unwilling to describe the place is because it's basically a whorehouse of vampires...VERY SEXY vampires. Lot's a violence, death, gore and sex in this series...I'd advise it for people who like those kinds of things. Heehee.

Anyway, that's all I have to say. See ya! Oh yeah, next story to be posted will be Out With The Old.

© Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
